


Fourth Of July

by Avangee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 7-11, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst is not light anymore, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emo Mikey Way, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femenization, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Friends With Benefits, High Sex, I AM SORRY, I swear theres a plot somewhere, IceCream, Internal Conflict, Jock Pete Wentz, Junior Mikey Way, Leaving, Light Masochism, M/M, Marijuana, Massochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mikey doesnt know how to understand and express his emotions, Mikey is a Liar, Mikey is also sad, Mikeys a dick, More Crying, More banter, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nerd Mikey Way, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Parties, Pete Loves his Mom, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Pete works at 7-11, Public Blow Jobs, Really Light Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senior Pete Wentz, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Song fic, Summer, Teasing, The Banter is Insane, Vibrators, good parenting, jealous pete, petekey, slight sub drop, there is a fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "I'm starting to forget what summer ever meant to you, Mikes."Mikey Way fell in love over the summer, it was only supposed to be a fling or something but Mikey never got rid of the feeling of kissing under fireworks like some stupid rom-com. Of course Pete motherfucking Wentz, captain of the god damn football team, had to choose a scrawny little junior like Mikey Way. Well, that scrawny little junior wishes he never even met Pete at that stupid fucking 7-11 on the fourth of July.





	1. Lips. Liquor. Weed.

All he wanted was a fucking Slurpee, but no, he can't even have a fucking delicious drink without bumping into some fucking jock on the god damn football team. Of fucking course Pete fucking Wentz worked here. Mikey can't even get a fucking drink without being harassed, it was the fucking summer! Aren't bullies supposed to take a fucking break during the summer? 

Okay, Mikey can do this. He's just getting a beverage, nothing to possibly bully about that. The teenager grabbed a large cup and pulled down on the lever to fill it with cherry flavored ice, everything was going fine, everything was normal. Mikey filled it to the top of the lid, he's spending almost four dollars on this, it's going to be his money worth. He grabbed a straw and walked to the register. The register where there was only a sweaty Pete Wentz available, the other employee had fucking left Mikey Way inside an empty store with the captain of the football team. That fucker is going to be at fault when Mikey ends up dead on the counter. Hesitantly he placed the Slurpee on the counter, getting the attention of the very fucking muscular Pete, what the fuck. 

"Hey, Michael, right?" Pete motherfucking Wentz said to Mikey.

Mikey was in shock, Pete Wentz knew his name, "Mikey. Why do you know my name?" 

The expression on Mikey's face was blank, almost teasing, but all his muscles were preparing to run the fuck away with or without his cherry slurpee. Pete does looked fucking great in only a sweaty tank top and loose basketball shorts, but that doesn't mean Mikey is going to flirt. Fuck, he was flirting with Pete Wentz. He is definitely going to leave with a few misplaced organs and bones. But that raised the question of why the fuck Mikey is flirting with someone who will literally bash Mikey's face in if he figures out what is happening.

"Because, Mikey, I know everyone. I'll pay for your slushie if you get my piece of shit coworker to stop smoking and come do his job, think you can seduce him?" Pete was actually fucking proposing this, what the actual fuck? It is a free Slurpee though.

"Yeah," Mikey replied, monotone with a blank expression as always. 

Michael Way could flirt, and he could flirt well. Grabbing his Slurpee and walking outside next to Pete's 'piece of shit coworker',  he recognized him as Brendon Urie from his history class. Brendon was fucking hot, he was wearing some tight as fuck jeans and his hair was tousled at just the right amount, and he was, indeed, smoking. Just not a cigarette,  Mikey liked weed, he could work with weed. 

"Yo, Brendon mind if I take a hit?" Mikey asked, starting to remove the paper from his straw. 

Brendon looked at him in wonder before smiling, handing over the rolled weed and digging a new one out of his pocket. Alright, free weed. This deal keeps getting better and better. Mikey inhaled the joint, letting it fill his lungs and then blowing it at Brendon and giggling. Anyone who smokes knows what that mean, hell, everyone knows what that means. Brendon obviously understood because his eyes turned, he was looking at Mikey hungrily. Mikey took a sip of his Slurpee,  keeping eye contact with Brendon the entire three seconds. Urie was squirming, Mikey was still staring. His lips left the straw, there was an unplanned but perfectly convenient strand of saliva connecting to his lips. Setting down the Slurpee on the ground behind him, Mikey stepped closer to Brendon, the teen had already put the pre-rolled joint in his mouth and the lighter was in his hand. Mikey smiled at Brendon and took the lighter from him, lighting the boy's joint and fuck if Mikey didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He was getting free weed for fucking life. Brendon abruptly took the drug stick from his pretty lips and kissed Mikey. Fuck yes. Those pretty lips can fucking kiss and Mikey loved being kissed almost as much as he loved free Slurpees. Seducing done, it was time for free Slurpees. 

"Hey, Brendon. Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Mikey asked, feigning concern and taking a hit of the joint he surprisingly still had. 

"Fuck, yeah I do." Brendon ran off, shoving the joint that Mikey had lit earlier into the Junior's hand. More fucking free weed. 

Mikey turned to walk away too, but in the process spilled his free fucking Slurpee. God fucking damn it. Mikey breathed in the last of the first joint and flicked the butt on the ground where his fucking slushie was. Apparently Pete Wentz wasn't doing his job because the football player was outside and trying to steal Mikey's new weed. 

"Come on, Mikes. I know you have like a whole stash of green of your own. Can i please just have this little joint?" Wentz whined, god he was annoying and Mikey was kind of turned on by it, it was taking all his willpower to try and get his semi-hard to be flaccid again.

"If I get another free Slurpee," Mikey answered, he was smiling. A real, genuine smile, he only does that around his brother. Fuck. 

"Oh yeah, because you spilled your free slushie while Brendon's tongue was down your throat?" Pete was teasing him, not in a mean way though. It was fucking weird. 

"Sounds like you might want your tongue down my throat too, are you jealous?" The younger taunted, taking a hit and handing it to Pete Wentz. 

Pete put the joint to his lips, his lips were fucking beautiful, and he was fucking hot, "What if I was, huh?" 

Michael was frozen, what the fuck does he say to that? In the end he chose to say "Are you?" Fuck. That was flirting, that is flirting. They were flirting. 

"Yeah, a little bit," Pete mumbled before grabbing Mikey's face and kissing the living fuck out of him. God, Mikey wanted to do everything to this guy. To Pete Wentz. Pete fucking Wentz is fucking kissing him.

Mikey asked Pete if he wanted to hang out by the river after he got off. Got off work. He was suprised by the answer yes, not suprised by the demand to bring weed and he would bring the liquor. 


	2. Very Illegal Things

"Gerard, where's my fucking weed?" Mikey shouted at his brother. He had had enough, a cold shower, his radiohead shirt shrinking and then his fucking weed went missing. Two of those things can link back to anyone trusting Gerard to do laundry ever in his life. "Gee, where is my fucking weed?"

Gerard flopped onto Mikey's bed, he was tired, probably from fucking Frank so fucking loudly all fucking night, "Me and Frank smoked some, it's on my dresser next to the condoms. Why don't you take both for your date?"

Mikey mumbled something along the lines of 'Fuck you, is'not a date' while going to retrieve his fucking weed and, okay, he might've taken a condom or three. Pete had kissed him earlier and they were going to be heavily intoxicated, it is very likely that they're going to fuck. Mikey didn't want any diseases or anything and he may have taken a little bottle of lube, he didn't want anyone to leave with a bleeding ass. Weed, condoms and lube in hand Mikey left about ten minutes after he said he would meet Pete. Fuck. 

"Hey, little dude!" Mikey heard a sexy as fuck voice say behind him. The teen turned and there was Pete with two six packs of beer and two bottles of vodka. 

He shoved the condoms and lube in his pocket as fast as he cold possibly manage and walked back to Pete, he wanted one of those vodka bottles in him right that moment. He took it out of the clear bag and fucking chugged it for twenty eight seconds, he counted, "Let's go."

At the river, Mikey was already drunk off his ass, the two were seated on the grass, talking about nonsense, as friends would. But they weren't friends and Mikey was kind of sad about that. Mikey wanted to be Pete's friend, no he wanted to be more than that. He didn't know what the fuck he wanted from Pete but he knew he wanted to be closer to him. Closer, Pete's face was so close, so Mikey just fucking kissed it. Pete's face kissed back, their lips moved together. It was messy and awful but it was also kind of great. Mikey never really was a fan of sloppy kisses but right then it was fucking wonderful. Somehow Pete ended up on top of Mikey, straddling his waist and grinding down. 

"Wow, only one bottle in and your already trying to get in my pants. Naughty Wentz." Mikey's words were slightly slurred but perfectly understandable. Pete chuckled at Mikey and rolled off him.

Mikey sat up and started rolling a joint, obviously it took longer since his fingers were fumbling everywhere and he couldn't remember how to roll anything. After about his fifth fail Pete chimed in and fucking rolled the joint, like a magician to drunk Mikey. Pete got out a purple lighter and lit the end, taking a hit before giving it to Mikey. They just sat there for a moment, handing the joint back and forth in silence, it was comfortable and then Mikey laid down on Pete's outstretched legs. It was harder to inhale the smoke but Mikey didn't care. 

"I thought you were straight, Quaterback," Mikey spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Thought you were a dork, Way-" Pete opened one of the cans of beer "- I uh kinda fucked a lot of chicks last year and as a sophomore, then I uh got dared to fucking uh kiss some dude, as some form of like making fun of him or something and realised that I am super fucking gay," Pete chuckled.

Mikey was a bit confused, mostly because of the excessive intoxication, but in that moment he really wanted to fucking kiss Pete Wentz. His lips were pretty, really fucking pretty and his awful emo hair fell over his face perfectly. Mikey was really fucking attracted to Pete. He acted on it, sitting up, grabbing the other's face and smashing their lips together. It was the alcohol that gave him absolutely zero fucks to give about the possible outcomes of kissing someone who had a fucking joint between their lips. Mikey pulled away, with a little burn on his cheek and Pete laughing hysterically. The younger took the joint out of the other's lips and put it in his, Mikey's earlier one had fallen on the ground and, sure, he was carefree-ish but he's not going to smoke dirt covered weed. Pete was still laughing and as soon as Mikey took a hit and took the joint out of his fucking mouth, he kissed him again. Mikey had no choice but to shotgun Pete, blowing the smoke into Pete's mouth and giggling. 

Michael James Way had done a lot of stupid shit in his life causing minor injuries, but the burn on his cheek actually really hurt and as much as he wanted to pretend it didn't his weakness was greater. 

"Hey, uh, Pete, I am in actual pain right now and I think I gotta put something on this burn," Mikey mumbled out, the urge to put his hand on the burn strong, but he doesn't want to make it worse. 

"Oh, shit yeah. The fucking store thing is like twelve seconds away, wanna go get some fucking aloe or something? I could pay." Pete's mouth was dripping smoke as he talked, Mikey laughed at the image and nodded. 

The two started the journey, pocketing the weed and leaving the alcohol because they are underaged and can't just walk around with a bottle of vodka and a bunch of beers. Mikey wasn't sure when they had started holding hands but he wasn't going to complain. They were at the store within minutes and headed straight towards the health section where they easily found the burn medication, which was just some lotion but it sounded way cooler to call it burn medication. 

"Hey, Mikey, did you see any security on the door?" Pete suddenly asked and atarted walking down the candy aisle. 

Mikey looked at the exit and saw nothing, "No, why?" 

Pete grinned and stuffed a bag of candy down his pants, the younger laughed and looked around, making sure no one saw the other do this very illegal thing. Mikey saw Pete hide other stuff in his clothes, a chocolate bunny that had probably been on that shelf since Easter, a bag of cheese sticks, and a carton of those mini oroes Mikey's mom always shoved onto him during elementary school for snack-time. All essential things, Pete had assured him. Maybe coming into a store was a bit of a bad idea while both of them were simultaneously drunk and high. Hopefully they don't get caught, otherwise Mikey would definitely be caught with marijuana, a very illegal substance, in his front pocket and sent to fucking jail. 

"Pete, we should leave and put the burn cream on me before pain happens." Mikey's words were convincing, but his tone was not. He laughed through the entire thing, thanks to the great joys of weed. 

Pete nodded and they headed to checkout to pay for the aloe lotion and only the aloe lotion, bought the shit and headed back to the lake muching on cheese sticks and candy.


	3. Spin

"Holy fuck. It's the fourth," Pete exclaimed as the two had just settled back into their previous positions on the fucking grass. 

"So?" Mikey didn't understand what the fuck was so special about this mundane, summer fucking tuesday afternoon. Until, holy shit. It was July already? Mikey could've sworn it was the beginning of June. Damn. 

Pete whined in his intoxicated state about wanting to see 'the beautiful gun colors', you could tell both boys were thoroughly fucked out of their minds when niether could come up with the word for the colored gun smoke. The younger's neighbours always went all the fuck out for the fourth, and because he had exactly zero self control, he fucking told the fucking football player this. Naturally, Pete had to beg to go to Mikey's house to see the fireworks, he had remembered what they were called. 

"Please, Moikey!" Pete whined. Whined against Mikey's neck. Anyone who doesn't get at least a little turned on at that has got to be a fucking robot. Mikey, high, drunk and now turned on, saw no other option than to let Pete into his home. 

Michael James Way wasn't one to give away anything for free, he had to get something in return for letting Pete motherfucking Wentz see his premium firework view. At any other time be would've asked for food, but for some fucking reason, that was not the case. "If you give me a blowjob."

A blowjob, Mikey just asked for Pete to suck his dick to see some colorful explosions. If that was not the dumbest thing he ever did in his life, he felt sorry for his future self. A fucking blowjob. Mikey didn't even have the courage to look at Pete as he got closer, probably to punch him or scream fag in his face. Sure, they had kissed but maybe it was just because Pete was playing some dumb joke. Maybe Pete's story about the party was completely made up. Mikey did not want to explain a bruise to Gee. 

"For fireworks. Nothing else," Pete mumbled and fumbled with the zipper to Mikey's skinny jeans. Pete was drunk and high and so was Mikey, they could blame that when they sobered up. 

Pete, with an amusing amount of difficulty due to the intoxication and the stupid second skin that is skinny jeans, got Mikey's pants below his giraffe knees. With spiderman briefs exposed and his dick hard, Mikey giggled, loudly at the reality of the situation. Pete Wentz, captain of the fucking football team as a god damn junior, was going to suck his dick. The most popular guy in the entirety of the highschool population is going to put a nerdy emo and occasional slut's dick inside of his mouth. 

Pete looked at Mikey with a sloppy weed grin, laughing along as his hands snaked towards the spiderman underwear. The older pulled down only the front of the briefs, as to not leave Mikey's bare ass to the mercy of the itchy grass below. Mikey's dick jumped at the feeling of the humid summer air, almost reaching up to his belly button. He squirmed, of course he did, what else would he do. Pete was just staring at the exposed penis, Mikey supposes that's the affect of the marijuana. The senior surged forward, attaching his lips to Mikey's. Well, the corner of his mouth because when you're far from sober and try to aim from far away, you are going to fail. 

They stayed, kissing lazily until Mikey felt one of Pete's hand wrap around his dick, using the little beads of precum as lube. Which makes the younger hyper aware of the condoms and libe inside his jeans that most definitely fell out, but he couldn't really care at that moment. Pete moved down, and Mikey should've cared about that fallen lube because Pete grabbed it and dangled it front of  a blushing Mikey Way. 

"You wanted me to fuck youout here, on the dirty grass? Huh, Mikes?" Pete teased before going back down, kissing around Mikey's thighs and over the spiderman undies. The fucking tease. 

"Tease," Mikey whimpered out, the weed was making him extra sensitve, he could've cum just from those kisses. 

Pete pulled back from Mike entirely, leaving the younger whining and pushing back to where Pete's lips were. Mikey pouted and stroked himself because he didn't need Pete to get him off if that short son of a bitch was going to be a dick about it. He was so close, so close to cumming. Then fucking Pete had to ruin it, the shorter grabbed Mikey's hand and pushed it down. Not hard, if both were sober but they were not and that grasp was like a hundred bricks on Mikey's wrists. Pete shoved the younger's dick in his mouth, fast. No more foreplay, Mikey was getting a fucking blowjob on the grass. Pete bobbed fast and out of fucking nowhere a cold something found it's way inside of Mikey's ass, under the briefs and making Mikey moan a lot. Fucking hell. He really did have no control, Mikey didn't even try to muffle his screams when Pete found that spot. His screams echoed across the empty lake and he came inside of Pete's mouth with no warning. The elder pulled off, cum dripping out of the sides of his mouth as he swallowed the remaining. Mikey was wrecked, his underwear were sticky and blades of grass were stabbing his legs. He definitely needed a shower. 

"You taste weird." Pete said, opening the last can of beer because somehow they had already drank the other five. 

Mikey stood up to put his dick back inside his wet underwear and pull his pants up, "You are fucking amazing at that, jesus christ." 

Pete sent a sloppy smile towards the taller, as he swallowed a gulp of the beer. Mikey fell back down as soon as he finished getting situated, he grabbed the can of beer and took a drink. They continued on like that, trading the can back and forth in silence until it was gone. 

Both started on their way to Mikey's house to watch the fucking fireworks with their warm stolen food, burn cream and the fucking lube, which was now in Pete's back pocket. Mikey's mind was spinning, that just happened.


	4. Just A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hardcore smut jfc

"Fucking the quarterback, way to go little bro!" Gerard, that stupid bitch, yelled into the street as Mikey and Pete came up to the house. 

Mikey was blushing, a thing he seemed to a lot now, and he was, for lack of better word, worried Gee was going to scare Pete off. God knows how fragile the masculinity of a football player, as far as Mikey knows Pete isn't exactly out and proud. He kind of didn't want to scare Pete off just yet, they could have at least a little fun before school starts again. Yeah, just fun. 

"Isn't it about Fuck-Frank o'clock, you can be as loud as you want at his house," Mikey yelled back, leading Pete into his house by the hand. 

Gerard ran downstairs, his red hair either wet or greasy, no one would've known. Of course, of fucking course, he didn't have any pants on. Of fucking course. Gee smirked, probably at the fact that Mikey hadn't let go of Pete's hand. Frank followed loosely behind on the steps because of course he's there. The Way brother said something about how he had already been 'fucked into insanity' by the tiny midget that is Frank Iero. How a freshly graduated student even stayed with an unemployed, dirty, sleep deprived art student, Mikey supposes it's love. That doesn't mean that Mikey's happy about the impurity that is now the entire fucking house. Michael holds onto the shred of hope that is the possibility his room remains untouched by Gee or Franks naked dick. The same place he is quickly leading his dick sucking aquaintance to, away from the half naked almost adults. 

"Your brother is kind of hot," Pete teased, at least Mikey hoped it was teasing. Mikey gagged, and Pete, that fucker, laughed at Mikey's disgust, because Pete is an asshole. An asshole with a cute laugh. 

Mikey was actually unsure if Pete was serious, and he couldn't explain it but it made his gut feel tight to imagine Pete attracted to Gee. Obviously because he didn't want to imagine anyone attracted to his brother because ew. He turned on his TV, switching it on to whatever was on; a generic straight romance. The noise provided enough distraction for Mikey to avoid Pete, he didn't know why but he didn't want to talk to the short one for a while. For the extra unaproachable asshole look, he scrolled tumblr. Mindless scrolling and reblogging had become Mikey's life since he signed up for the hellsite. It took a part of his soul when he first logged on, and now he's never going to get it back from the shitposts and porn. 

Speaking of porn, as soon as Mikey, follower of blogs that post porn sometimes, opened the app, dicks. Two dicks, actually, and one is inside someone. Thank fuck his sound is off or Pete would've been alerted of the kinky ass fucking that is happening on Mikey's phone. Anyone else would've scrolled past quickly, but Mikey, like the dumb ass he is, wanted to watch it to the end. The one on the bottom is tied up with pink rope with a vibrator strapped to his leaking cock. The top was pounding into the other one's ass, hard and fast. It was perfect, exactly what got Mikey going, and his dumb ass slowly, carefully palmed himself. If only he could hear the moans, fuck, Mikey loved the moans. He could imagine the bottom's whimpers and screams, and jesus fuck he was hard and aching. He had his slow palm but it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted to do something to get off, anything. 

Mikey was a dumb ass but he was not going to masturbate with Pete in his room. However, Pete had sucked his dick, wouldn't hurt to return the favor with just a little fun. Okay, seriously he could not just ask for sex or something. Even if, he really wamted to give Pete a blowjob and cum while doing that. "I want to suck your dick." 

The younger just blurted it out, he had almost forgot how fucking little self control he had when he was high. Pete looked at Mikey, the elder was suprised. It seemed, Pete had more self control because he said no. Well, fuck. Mikey looked down, embarrassed, at his hard on. He decided, fuck it, that it was his room, his house and he could jerk off he fucking wanted to. Fuck the rules of aquaintancy, Pete had already seen, felt and tasted Mikey's penis, surely it wouldn't be too much of he had to see it again. Mikey threw his phone on his bed and then he threw himself on it. 

If he was actually going to do this with this fuck it mentality, he needed some illegal encouragement. Weed lollipops, Mikey had sucked on them while he was masturbating before feeding his fantasies. He opened his bedside drawer, to fnd the cherry flavored weed pops. How in the fuck did anyone put marijuana into a lollipop? Mikey doesn't have an answer but he's not complaining. He took off the wrapper, which was loud as shit by the way, and immediately began licking it seductively. Seductively is generous, what he really did was lick around the lolly, leaving green on his lips and gaining the attention of Pete. Shit, the glare Pete was giving him made Mikey's cock twitch. Fuck. Mikey pulled his jeans and underwear down in one motion, his precum had re-wet his underwear and it stuck to his skin as he pushed it. Little strands of wetness stuck to his inner thighs. The lollipop was sucked into Mikey's mouth, his tongue was moving around the big intrusion. 

Pete was staring, fuck. His eyes were glazed over like he wasn't even there, Mikey had sobered up some so he knew Pete had too. The younger just wanted to have a little fun and he wanted to get off. He wanted to cum, so bad. Fuck. Mikey sat up, on his knees, pants barely below his ass. He faced Pete, because he was that fucking dumb. Dick hard, leaking onto his sheets and staring down Pete, who was still on a pillow on the floor. Mikey could see Pete's hand drift towards the bulge in his shorts. He smirked around the lollipop, taking it in one hand and rubbing his leaking head in the other. 

Mikey was getting stoned and getting off, at the same fucking time. That was all Mikey aspired to do in his summer life. He never really anticipated he would be fucking his mouth with a lolly and thrusting into his hand while Pete Wentz watched and touched his Pete Wentz dick. Fucking hell, Mikey was going to cum. He slowed his hand down, squeezing with every pump and fucking whimpering. The lolly fell out of his mouth, onto his pant leg, with a moan. His tongue was to his bottom lip as he moaned more. Fuck, he was so loud from just jerking off. After a second, the hand that held the lollipop was on his nipple, pinching under his shirt. It was such a good kind of pain. He moaned a loud, slutty moan. His legs were trembling and he looked at Pete, with his face completely clouded with want. Pete had pulled his shorts below his dick, his shirt riding up every few seconds and his eyes were fixed on Mikey's body. The younger noticed that Pete wasn't wearing any underwear at all, fuck. He stopped touching himself at all and got down to where Pete was on all fours as his back arched. He shimmied out of his pants awkwardly, his breath reaching Pete's dick. Fuck he wanted to taste it. 

"Can- can I suck you-suck you off?" Mikey asked through heavy breaths, he really wanted to lick every inch of Pete's dick. 

"No," Pete answered, he stood up amd forced Mikey back onto the bed, digging in the front pocket of his shorts and pulling out the lube, "I'm going to fuck you, Mikes." 

Mikey nodded and stifled a moan in the back of his throat. Pete slathered lube onto his fingers, without warning he stuck two inside of Mikey. The younger gasped at the cold sensation, he could feel the resistance as Pete tried to thrust his fingers back and forth. It was the same kind of pain he felt when he pinched his nipples, but better. Mikey wanted more. 

"Mor-more, condom in- in the ba-back pocket," the younger moaned out, Pete shoved another finger in as he maneuvered around to get Mikey's pants. 

Mikey could barely breathe between his moans. Pete's fingers had found his prostate while the shorter shuffled for the condom. Mikey didn't hold back at all, he came with a shout, all over his stomach and almost up to his face. Pete grabbed the condom, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on fast. It was like he was an animal in heat, the way he shoved himself inside Mikey. Fast, hard and so much fucking fun, just what got Mikey going. The pain was there, but fuck was it good. So fucking good, but it was too much. Mikey was screaming into his pillow as Pete hit his g-spot over and over, hard. Pete grabbed Mikey's semi-hard and jerked until Mikey was almost crying with how much he needed to cum. 

Mikey begged, tears in his eyes and moans in his throat. Pete smiled at him from above and attached his lips to Mikey's neck. Sucking. Biting. Thrusting. Mikey came again, on both of their stomachs. And Pete was still fucking him into he matress, still hitting his prostate every single time and biting down on his neck. Mikey was screaming, it was too fucking much. 

Finally, Pete moaned a last time as Mikey felt him fill up the condom againat his god damn prostate, still. Holy fucking shit. Pete rode out his orgasm, slowly rocking into Mikey as the younger whimpered and cried. It was too fucking much, but he still wanted more. Fucking hell. 

"Pe-pete, too mu- too much, so fucking fu- good. I fucking ha-hate you," Mikey whimpered helplessly, he couldn't even move. That's how drained he was. He couldn't even close his mouth as Pete fell beside him, finally taking his dick out of Mikey, and fuck if Mikey didn't chase it. He was absolutely wrecked. 

"You know, you are so pretty when you're fucked out of your mind," Pete replied, kissing the side of Mikey's mouth. The younger chased the kiss, succeding this time as Pete's lips and tongue found their way all over Mikey's mouth. He tasted like beer and saliva. It was fucking amazing. 

"That was the beat fuck of my life," Mikey said after he had finally caught his breath, about ten minutes later. 

"Why didn't I fuck you sooner?" Pete replied, and the fucker sucked on Mikey's jawline. Everything felt so fucking good, even just Pete's hands on Mikey's hips. He was so sensitive and Pete fucking knew that as he sucked and bit into Mikey. Fuck, this was definitely more than just a little fun.


	5. Not Dating

Mikey really needed a shower, his legs were itching from the being in the grass earlier, his own cum was drying on his stomach and he's pretty sure that the lollipop had gotten stuck on his shirt. His cheek hurt and so did his ass. Pete looked pretty much fine, he just wiped off the cum with his shirt, took off the condom and was done with it all. Michael James Way was all fucked out  and it was a lot of work, the bottom whined as he tried to move off the bed. When he tried to stand he just fell back onto the bed due to his legs being jelly. Fuck Pete for fucking him. 

"I wanna be clean," Mikey grumbled out in a whiny voice, he was delirious and it was not okay. "Pete help." 

Pete nodded and got up, grabbing Mikey, who's jeans were still half down and who had lost basic motor functions. Mikey's dick was rubbing agaisnt Pete's chest but he couldn't even find the energy to adjust himself so he wasn't whimpering every six seconds. After two entire minutes of Pete's 'where the fuck is the bathroom's, the two finally got in the  room and started the shower.  Mikey couldn't even fucking stand, he sat on the cold, tile floor in the bathroom.  He did not like Pete in that moment, but he really wanted Pete to stay. 

"I can't move, fuck you and your dick," Mikey whined, although it had been the best fuck of his almost seventeen years, he just wanted to be back to his normal, not sore self. 

Pete laughed at him, the fucker. Mikey ignored him with a pout and started the epic journey from the floor to the bath. Suprisingly, it didn't take much to shove off the rest of his clothes and drag himself into the tub. He sat under the stream of hot water, flinching when it hit the burn on his cheek. The younger hadn't closed the curtain due to Pete jamming a dick inside of him and making him cum fucking three times in the last hour, fuck Pete, and fuck Pete for being concerned about the flinching because that was kind of his fault too. Just, fuck Pete in general. 

"Dude, you okay?" Fucking Pete asked this fucking question. Two things were absolutely wrong with this stupid fucking question 1) of course Mikey is not o-fucking-kay, so fuck Pete and 2) who the fuck calls the person they just fucked dude? Who the fucking fuck? Fuck Pete. 

Mikey pouted at fucking Pete because, Fuck. Pete. And then his entire body was shaking and he was seeing black. The shower pressure, being the shitty fifty dollar thing it was, shifted and made a fucking path directly onto Mikey's fucking dick, in those three seconds of pressurised water to dick contact Mikey started to cry. He was crying because of the truly harsh overstimulation and because somehow he got it in his mind that Pete didn't care. Okay, that was just fucking stupid Mikey knew Pete didn't care, because he is literally just doing any of this because it's summer and they're both pretty intoxicated.  Mikey was so busy 'what-the-fucking' his thought he didnt even notice that Pete had stumbled into the shower, still dressed, and was staring at Mikey. 

"Holy fucking shit," Mikey choked out with a laugh, "What the fuck are you doing, Wentz?" 

Pete stared some more, it was probably the marijuana. Mikey moved his hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Pete surged foward and fucking kissed the tears. What the actual fuck? Mikey kind of liked it, and if he was half as sober and didn't crave excessive affection, he wouldn't have let Pete near him again. One night -well day- stands, and all that. His liver and lungs didn't appreciate the last time he got hurt, emotionally.

Since he was drunk, high and feeling extremely touched starved, he let Pete kiss him and didn't stop the other from rubbing his back. Mikey liked being touched like that, he loved affection, "Take your fucking clothes off, we're in the shower." 

Pete did just that, standing to shrug off his clothes and throwing the soaked clothes onto the bathroom floor. The football player closed the shower curtain and adjusted the water temperature before sitting behind Mikey, his legs wrapped around the younger's waist. Mikey didn't think as he relaxed back into Pete, the shower was hot but not too hot. It was nice, just sitting in the shower with Pete Wentz. That's a sentence Mikey never thought he would think. Hell, he didn't even imagine he was ever going to talk more than 'don't copy off my fucking test'. Mikey giggled as he thought about the fuck was going on, he fucked the quaterback, Pete Wentz, after he had given Mikey a blowjob. 

"This is nice, a real cliche. Captain of the football team fucking the nerd, except it's usually straight and I probably would've had to tutor you." Mikey looked up at Pete, his voice was light and weird. 

"God, why can't anything ever be gay? There's too many straight movies out there, where are all of my gay romances?" Pete whined as he grabbed some shampoo from the edge of the tub. 

Mikey told Pete about the non-straight movies he had seen on Netflix before, and Pete told him he didn't have Netflix, "Dude, you're missing out. Also, What the fuck? Doesn't every person have the great Netflix at this day and age? Are you an alien?" 

"Oh no, my cover's blown. I gotta get back to my motherboard and hurry up the invasion," Pete joked, he started to rub shampoo into Mikey's hair. Mikey didn't really expect that, but he wasn't going to move. He was so comfortable on Pete, it was like they were a couple, which they are not. 

"You know, you're different than I thought you'd be," Mikey thought out loud, Pete raised an eyebrow as he worked the soap into the younger's hair. 

"What'd you think I'd be like?" Pete replied, he sounded a little amused. Mikey kind of liked this Pete, as opposed to the Pete he thought was the real him.

"Straight for starters, and just a typical dick-ish, fuckboy meathead," Mikey said, turning around so he could rinse out his hair. He was facing Pete, both naked, and Mikey was pretty much sober so he assumed Pete was too. 

Pete laughed and pulled Mikey back into his lap, dicks out and Pete's hands on Mikey's waist, "Well, I'm definitely not straight." 

"Yeah the other stuff is pretty spot on though." 

Pete frowned and pushed Mikey with his free hand, his other hand was on Mikey's waist so the boy only fell back enough to scare him. The 'dick-ish, meathead jock' laughed and pulled the other back into his lap, closer this time. Mikey mumbled out a 'fuck you'. 

"Already did, Mikes," Pete said, he stole a kiss from an angry Mikey. 

Mikey hit him as they kissed, it was almost like they were a couple. Having playful arguments and kissing without sex, but they weren't and this was just a one-time thing. Without the sex part was starting to annoy the younger, it was weird to kiss and cuddle without anything else. So, Mikey kissed along Pete's jaw. He kept kissing down until he got to Pete's neck, sucking and biting as he dragged his hands through the shorter's hair. Mikey pulled off, admiring the hickeys that were not going to leave Pete's neck any time soon. He kept going down, leaving hickeys down the middle of the older's chest. Taking one of Pete's nipples in his mouth, Mikey swirled his tongue around the pink nub, he huffed hot air onto Pete's chest. The older boy whined and whimpered, Mikey could tell he was stifiling moans, so the quaterback liked to have his nipples played with? Mikey chuckled in his throat and bit down lightly on Pete. The shorter whined and a moan escaped his mouth. Fuck. 

Pete's moans were hot, really hot. The noises that came out of Pete's mouth were high, whiny moans with little gasps. Fuck if they didn't turn Mikey on. The taller boy supposed he wasn't listening close enough to Pete when they were fucking. How the fuck didn't he notice Pete's moans were so god damn hot? 

Mikey sucked a hickey into Pete's nipple, biting every now and then, everytime he did Pete moaned. The water was still hot against Mikey's back by some miracle. The water normally lost it's heat within seconds, Gerard would have to shower cold today. He deserves it for always taking the hot water. Okay, that was not the time to think about his brother at all. What the fuck? Mikey stifled a gag at his thoughts. 

He focused back on Pete, who was a whimpering mess under Mikey. Fuck, it was hot. The boy probably could've cum just from that but the younger wasn't that much of a tease. He stopped torturing Pete's nipple and went down more, so he was on his knees and almost laying down as his feet reached the edge of the tub. 

He was level with Pete's hard penis, since he had moved the water was hitting the older's stomach. A few splashes reaching his dick, causing Pete to tense up and move foward a bit before relaxing again. Mikey licked the head, Pete let out a low moan at the contact. The younger licked again, bringing the bitter precum against his tongue. In an odd way it tasted good but Mikey was mostly indifferent. Penises are mostly weird, but they nake sense. That's probably why Mikey's so fucking attracted to them. He licked again, and again. Pete was whining, saying he wanted more. Mikey kept licking, he has a terrible habit of doing the exact opposite of what anyone wants. Pete was shaking and moaning, Mikey laughed, his hot breath on the leaking dick in front of him. His legs were starting to hurt from his position. 

"Stand up," Mikey ordered, looking up at Pete with eyes that he knew would make Pete do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

Pete stood up, mumbling curses at his shaking legs. The older was almost plastered to the wall farthest from the water, Mikey straightened his back and pushed himself onto his knees. He kissed around Pete's thighs, just trying to get him angry at that point. Mikey had started to bite at Pete's balls when he got the older angry. 

"Fu- uck you, Mikey Way. Please jus- please - you're tease-. Can I just, just fuck your mouth?" Pete growled, Mikey could tell Pete was restraining himself, but he smirked and nodded. 

Mikey slacked his jaw, it was going to be fucking sore. Pete told him something about tapping him if he needed to stop or something. Mikey smiled widely at the thought of the almost-safe-word.

"Just fuck my mouth, Wentz." Mikey thought it was cute how concerned Pete was acting and he didn't really want to think that at all. 

Pete shoved his dick into Mikey's mouth, only half way. Mikey didn't really think Pete was that big but a dick doesn't seem huge until it is inside of you. He widened his mouth as Pete slowly pushed in, Mikey looked up at him. Classic porn move, but Mikey didn't really care. Neither did Pete, it seemed, because he pulled Mikey's hair and his thrusts quickened. It wasn't his entire length still, Mikey whined and moved farther up on Pete's penis as he thrusted. Mikey couldn't breathe as a wild dick appeared deep in his throat. Pete was fucking Mikey's throat and fuck, it kind of felt good. Other than the obvious non-breathing aspect, but Mikey loved the feeling of being full. It was almost as if Pete's dick was poking at Mikey's Adam's Apple. The younger put hand up to his neck, fucking hell, it was. How big was Pete?

Pete pulled out of Mikey, he caught his breath and immediately began licking the still hard dick as Pete moaned his high, whiny moan. The older groaned, repeatedly saying that he was going to cum through his moans. Pete pulled Mikey's hair, hard as he came on Mikey's face. Most of the cum made it into Mikey's open mouth. The rest was spread across mikeys face, as it fell. Mikey licked over every inch of Pete's dick, staring up porn-style with cum on his face and falling slowly into the draining water everytime he opened his mouth. Pete's body was hot as Mikey felt around his legs, the younger sucked a few hickies into Pete's thighs as he kissed them. The older boy's afterglow lasted a while as the two actually fuvking showered, they kissed lazily as the oppurtunities to do so arised. 

It was almost as if they were dating. Fuck. They were not dating, Mikey was acting like an idiot. He was never going to date Pete Wentz. They were not dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw kinky boots yesterday and i am like high off caffeine rn so this is kinda garbage but here. This is like the longest chapter and i am so shaky rn. I am going to do a deathEvey time i posted this it fucking hated me so hopefully this is better than tumblr and wattpad. :) i hope you enjoyed


	6. Fireworks

Mikey sat awkwardly far from Pete, they were both still naked and dripping. What the fuck was he even doing? Fucking Pete Wentz was peobably a huge fucking mistake, not only because of his sore everything, but also because he was entirely sober. Not a drop of alcohol or marijuana in his system, it was fucking awful. He had started to think about the repercussions of this, which were not in slightest bit positive. Mikey didn't even know if Pete was clean! That short motherfucker could have given Mikey an STD. 

"You're clean right?" Mikey asked, his voice was strained from the face fucking of twenty minutes ago. 

Pete looked confused, so Mikey clarified, "You didn't just give me aids or something, right?" 

The older nodded his head no and the two settled back in to the awkward silence. Mikey's towel fell off of him, exposing his semi-hard that he only had because Pete Wentz doesn't follow through when you let him fuck your face. The entire rest of the shower Mikey had to ignore his dick and actually clean himself. Pete's gaze somehow made it on to Mikey's dick, and Mikey, the great liar he was, told Pete that his cock was only hard because of the sudden coldness. That was an obvious lie but Pete nodded, still staring at Mikey's half erection. 

"I am going to get dressed now, uh, my clothes would probably be too big on you but you can use them if you want?" It wasn't meant to be a question, it was meant to be Mikey's normal, cold statements. 

Pete nodded again, he hadn't said a word since they got out of the shower. Mikey had planned on kicking him out but it was still 4 pm and Pete did pay to see fireworks. Mikey sighed, he really didn't want to be sober. He rifled through his drawers trying to find his shorts and a suitable shirt. His lazy ass didn't want to wear underwear as they always seem to all disappear when he needed them. So he shoved on some red basketball shorts, an old Misfits shirts and was done with it. He wanted to avoid the very naked Pete for as long as possible, so he started to brush his hair. Of course the only brush he had in his room was a sparkly pink one. He had fucked himself on that brush numerous times, the thought getting him all the way hard. 

Mikey tucked his dick into the waistband of his shorts and told Pete he was going downstairs to get some food. The younger had barely made it to the door before Pete was shoving him against it. Mikey flinched, expecting some form of pain to hit him. Nothing, Pete was holding Mikey's hands to the door and was staring. Eyes shifted from Mikey's eyes to his lips to his dick. Pete took a hand and locked the door. 

"What do you want, Mikes?" Pete asked, his eyes were fixed on Mikey's, keeping contact as he shoved a hand down Mikey's shorts. 

Mikey took that moment to realize that yes, Pete was still naked and yes, he really wanted Pete to blow him. He was sober and still he wanted his dick near Pete Wentz. Odd. The taller gained his compusure, he made hs face blank and unreadable. Pete's hand was moving up and down Mikey's dick, messing his shorts. 

"I want to fuck your mouth." Mikey wanted payback. Although he had liked his mouth being used, he didn't like the strain on his throat every time he spoke. 

Pete got down on his knees and pushed Mikey's shorts down, kissing around his length and thighs. He pushed his mouth onto the dick in front of him, Mikey was a bit longer and a lot thicker than Pete was. Mikey grabbed a handful of Pete's hair and thrusted, not giving a single fuck as to how rough he was being. 

"Tap my leg if you want to stop, Wentz," Mikey said, watching to see Pete's teary eyes for a reaction. Pete moaned against Mikey's unmoving dick in affirmation. 

Mikey shoved himself in Pete's mouth, it was different to fuck the shorter while sober. Better. Mikey could feel the back of Pete's throat as his tongue licked around Mikey's dick. The younger didn't really pay attention as he fucked into Pete, zoning out. He focused on the way Pete's lips would stretch as wide as possible everytime Mikey thrusted. The way his eyes squezzed shut every so often accompanied with a whine that made Mikey throb. Pete was beautiful, but Mikey shouldn't be thinking that. They weren't dating. Just fucking for the day. The younger wouldn't have noticed he came if it wasn't for his euphoria. 

Pete brought the dick into the back of his throat as Mikey relaxed the grip he had in the other's hair. The older swallowed around Mikey, milking him. It was blinding white pleasure, but Pete didn't need to know that. Mikey only fucked Pete's mouth as payback, so both their voices were strained and raspy. Fuck Pete, quite literally. Mikey chuckled at his own thoughts, he was coming down from his orgasm. Pete pulled off a while before, he was still kneeling bits of cum stuck to his face. Mikey guided Pete to his feet, his compusure was entirely fabricated as he licked himself off of Pete's lips. The younger moved his tongue the way he's seen Gerard put on lipstick. Circling Pete's lips until the shorter pulled Mikey into him, kissing roughly but somehow soft at the same time. It was fucking weird. 

"Food" was Mikey's only words before he pulled on some shorts and disappeared behind the door, leaving Pete to pull on some clothes and do whatever it is Pete was going to do. Mikey found it more comfortable without underwear or a shirt, wearing just the bare minimum to conceal his dick. Basketball shorts were always Mikey's pajama bottoms if he decided he wasn't going to sleep naked.

True to his word, he did get some food. Well, he picked up the first edible thing he saw. The peach wasn't mindblowing but it provided a little distraction from his thoughts. He munched down, realising that he was actually fucking starving. Excessive sex would do that to a person. Honestly, Mikey had cum at least four times within the six hours he met Pete at that 7-11. Three was too much for even a day. Sure, Mikey had made himself cum eleven times the first day Gerard went to fuck Frank that summer but that doesn't mean he wants to cum half that in less than a day. Fuck, that day a bag of popcorn in his lap made him tremble. He didn't want to relive that again. 

Mikey was almost to the pit of the peach when Pete walked down the stairs, he was wearing Mikey's missing Radiohead shirt and tight black briefs. Normally, Mikey wouldn't hace noticed the way his shirt was big against Pete's small body and went down to just above the older's bulge. Jesus, if he had enough energy he would've been half hard by that point. Apparently, Mikey had a kink for guys wearing his clothes because there is no other explanation to how irrationally attracted to Pete he was at that moment. Fuck. 

"Got any fucking tequila?" Pete asked, his eyes moving around the room. Leave it to Pete Wentz to ruin a moment of perfect sexually tensed silence. Not sexually tense. If Mikey was way too gucked out to even get a semi hard, Pete was the same. There couldn't possibly be sexual tension, they already fucked. So what was it Mikey was feeling? 

Mikey brought himself back to reality, grabbing a bottle of Tennesse Whiskey No. 7, there was no tequila and if there was Mikey wouldn't fucking drink it. "Hate tequila." 

"Tequila is delicious, you uncultured swine," Pete defended with faux offense, it was the kind of thing friends do. 

"Fuck no it's not, tastes like ass." 

"Thought you, of all people, would understand that I love the taste of ass." Pete was joking but Mikey couldn't help but think of the picture, Pete with his tongue inside Mikey's ass licking everything. Shit, Mikey muffled a needy whine in the back of his throat. 

He grabbed a package of Oreo's and shoved the Jack Daniel's bottle in the hands of Pete as he says, "C'mon. The fireworks are about to start." 

Pete followed blindly as Mikey walked back to his room with purpose, opening the window and tossing the Oreo's out before moving to climb out. He always loved being on the roof, the sun had started to set and it looked beautiful. Mikey tried to come out to see the sunset as much as he could. He took a deep breath, it didn't make much sense but the air always seemed better up there. Cleaner. Mikey picked the Oreo's back up and sat a bit away from the window. 

A leg had just started to cone through when Mikey sat, Pete looked confused when he stepped out. He almost tripped, that could've lead to a nasty fall. Pete laughed at himself and sat next to Mikey.

Mikey could hear the neighbors shouting but it didn't really matter, all that mattered was the sky. It was beautiful that day, purples and grays mixing to create something Gerard would probably paint. The younger could feel Pete's gaze burning against the side of his face, there was no possible way the marijuana was still affecting Pete so Mikey had zero idea as to why there were eyes on him. 

Mikey decided to ignore it the best he could, but after a while he wanted to look at Pete for some reason. Just to take in his face, to study him. Mikey turned, brushing his nose against Pete's. The two were still for a second before they moved hungrily. Inhaling eachother's taste, lips moving at a speed that was urgent but not animalistic. 

Fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer, but its like 1 am and i suddenly got the idea for like 75% of this chapter.


	7. Drained

Mikey could hear Mr. Armstrong's friends laugh at him, saying "You set it off too soon dumbass", but he didn't fucking care. Pete was kissing him and it was like there was still fireworks. Mikey laughed against Pete's lips for no particular reason, you would think he was still high. It was weird the way Mikey was kissing back, like he needed Pete, like it was the only thing he needed. Shit, he really can't be thinking that. 

"I really like your lips, Mikey Way." Pete was smiling, Mikey could feel it, and it was pretty odd, the way he smiled too. He really shouldn't be doing anything more with Pete Wentz. 

Mikey pulled back abruptly, wiping his mouth as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, "So, uh, how does a junior get to be captain of the Hurricanes?" 

Seriously? He's going to ask about fucking football? Mikey may as well roll off the roof. Pete looked disappointed, but responded, completely serious, "Guess I'm just great with balls." 

Mikey laughed nervously, why was he so fucking nervous? It's not like they weren't fucking less than an hour ago. He opened the Jack Daniel's and took a long sip, it burned his throat as it went down. 

"What's wrong, Way?" Pete asked, he sounded concerned, "Did I do something?" 

Yes.

"No." 

"Wanna make out?" 

Mikey wanted to, he wanted to feel Pete's rough lips against his own and feel his hands all over him. Jesus, but that's exactly why he shouldn't. Mikey didn't respond, only chugged the whiskey until he had to stop himself from coughing. 

Pete was staring at him, Mikey could feel it, he didn't take his gaze off Mikey until the younger let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head.  Mikey couldn't understand how one look could make him forget that it was a stupid fucking idea to do anything further with Pete Wentz. Fuck, Mikey surrendered to his wants -his needs- and he went for Pete's lips. Kissing, sucking, biting. The shorter wasn't long to kiss back with just as much force. 

Maybe whiskey wasn't the best way to keep yourself from doing what you know you shouldn't. Mikey kissed down Pete's jaw and sucked a mark into his skin, doing exactly what he knew he shouldn't. "Fuck, inside. Inside, bed." 

Pete nodded and followed Mikey back  through the window, that should've been the time where Mikey evaluated what he was doing but he didn't. He kept going, waiting for Pete to follow him, as he pushed his shorts down and threw them somewhere, he didnt give a fuck. He was naked once again. Pete finally got in the bedroom, Mikey was quick to get his clothes off in between urgent kisses. 

Mikey fell on top Pete on the bed, still kissing as Mikey rubbed his dick against Pete's getting them both hard. It was a dumb idea. So fucking dumb. Mikey needed this, he needed to do something with Pete, fucking anything.  Doesn't matter that he knew he shouldn't be doing it, he needed it. Fuck.  Mikey felt the alcohol setting in, he was spinning in the beat way possible. He was doing exactly what he fucking wanted, grinding against Pete with full force. 

"Mikes, please." Pete breathed out, Mikey almost wanted to keep rubbing against Pete until he came but he didn't have time to tease. 

Mikey was still stretched from earlier, and he's pretty sure he didn't need lube. He lined himself up with Pete's dick, holding it at the base. Pete mumbled something about lube and Mikey just said no, as he sunk all the way down to Pete's balls. Both yelped, Mikey was a bit swollen and sore and it hurt but not particularly in an a bad way. 

"Please, please Mikey, please. Ride me please, Mikes. So fucking good." Pete was moaning, and it all went straight to Mikey's dick. Fuck. Mikey started moving, grinding his hips as he fucked himself on Pete. 

"I-i I fuck-fucking want more, ple-please Pete?" Mikey asked, he wanted Pete to fuck him hard. So fucking hard. 

Pete sat up, grabbing Mikey by the neck and kissed him. Slow but so fucking unraveling, Pete's tongue moved everywhere in Mikey's mouth. It should've been disgusting but it wasn't, Mikey sucked on Pete's tongue like he was trying to give it a hickey, nibbling on it every so often. Pete grunted and rolled them over, Mikey on his back as Pete fucked into him, kissing, sucking, biting. Mikey could hear Pete try to stifle so many obscene moans Mikey wanted to hear. 

"Let me- me hear you," Mikey ordered in a frail voice, he bit Pete's ear, hoping that would do something. Pete let out a loud, slutty moan just as he hit Mikey's prostate. 

How had this happened so fucking fast, they were fucking like bunnies all day. Fuck. 

"Pete, more. Please," Mikey begged into Pete's ear, whining as Pete shifted inside him. 

Mikey heard Pete grumble out 'fuck' as he thrusted faster, making Mikey scream when his prostate was hit every few thrusts. Pete pulled almost all the way out, making Mikey feel empty and whining for more, then all of a sudden he thrust all the way in fast and so fucking deep. Mikey came with Pete's name on his lips. Pete kept thrusting, faster even. 

"I'm not gonna stop until you're crying, until you're so fucking gone all you want is more. Not gonna stop 'til you crave my dick for weeks, I'm gonna fuck you so much Mikey Way, so fucking good. Im going to make you cum again and again, baby." Pete sounded so fucking lucid, so sober as if he wasn't in any way fucking dying with his need. Pete hadn't cum yet and Mikey knew that he was holding so much back. 

Pete wrapped his hand around Mikey's flaccid dick, Mikey's entire body shook with every stroke and every hit to his prostate. He was practically vibrating, his ass was throbbing. Hopefully that woukd make Pete cum quicker, Mikey clenching around his dick. It didn't, Pete kept fucking into him, jerking Mikey fast enough for him to get hard within seconds. 

"You're hard already, Mikey. You came so much today, you'd think you wouldn't have any more left in you. Im gonna fuck it all out-" Pete moaned "-of you, you're not gonna be able to cum for days. I'm going to fuck you those days, you're gonna be so fucking overstimulated. Maybe I'll shove a vibrator against your prostate and leave it there for hours, Mikey, baby. Going to- going- fuck you so good. All summer." 

Mikey was fucking losing it, Pete was fucking great at dirty talk. That with the hand job and the ass fucking he was going to cum again. The younger moaned out something about how he was close, so fucking close. He was desperate, he wanted to cum so bad but it fucking hurt. Mikey was still shaking and he had been moaning uncontrollably through Pete's words. Fuck. "Please." 

Pete moved to where he was resting on his elbows, his face above Mikey's. Mikey had turned to the side, trying to close his legs and screwing his eyes shut. Pete moved his hand to the other's face, pushing it gently to face him. Mikey opened his eyes, and fuck was it a sight, Pete was flushed above him, sweating and panting. Pete kissed Mikey, swallowing his moans as he fucked harder, somehow. Mikey screamed, like actually screamed, as he came again. He exploded white into Pete's hand and all over both their stomachs. 

Pete moaned, long and loud as he came inside Mikey. Fuck they didn't use fucking condom. Mikey could feel it filling him up, all over his insides. It was so warm, so comfortable. 

"Do you have any toys, something?" Pete breathed out, eyes wild. Fuck, Mikey knew what he wanted to do, fuck. 

"Uh- und- under under the-" Mikey was so fucking gone, he couldn't even get out the sentence but Pete understood because he reached under the bed. He didn't have to search for long, Mikey always left the box on the very edge of the bed so he could get it at anytime. 

The box would've bounced off the bed when Pete slammed it down if it wasn't held down by what must've been the full force of Pete's weight because it was fucking caving in. "Don't," Mikey tried to say but all that came out was unitelligable whimpers. 

"Let's see what we have here, naughty Mikes." Pete was breathing heavily, his voice was still strained from when Mikey fucked his throat. Mikey counted that a small victory in this battle of fucking. 

The younger couldn't see what Pete was doing, but he knew his drained dick would not appreciate it. After a few seconds Pete held up a vibrating butt plug Mikey forgot he had. Well, he says butt plug but it was more like a small dildo. It was about the size of Pete's hand and the remote was attached with a velcro strap. Fuck, Pete's going to leave that in him. Mikey was too wrecked to even think about what that would do to him. 

Pete detached the little remote, and took off the velcro so it was just the dildo, he looked at the remote curiously. Mikey saw Pete press a button and heard the buzzing. Fuck. 

"Mikey, do you know what I want to do?" Pete asked, waving the vibrator in his hand. Fuck, Mikey knew. He nodded slowly, Mikey had calmed down a bit but Pete was still inside him, even when it was softening Pete's dick was rubbing against his prostate. 

"Hold it in, can you do that baby?" Pete was being so fucking gentle, Mikey fucking loved it. He nodded again, pulling his bottom lip into his teeth. 

Pete kissed Mikey's forehead and pulled out slowly. Mikey clenched to keep it all in even though he could feel a couple drops falling down his thighs. The vibrator was still in Pete's hand and Mikey was watching it, he both didn't and did want it in him. It was weird. Pete bent down to what couldn't have been a comfortable position, he was inches away from Mikey's clenched ass. Mikey could feel warm breath against his hole before Pete kissed the part of his skin between his dick and his asshole, he almost relaxed into the touch. Almost thrust his hips back against it, but he couldn't do that and keep the cum inside him. It was just starting to ache when Pete shoved the plug in all in one single push. 

Mikey tensed and muffled a whine in the back of his throat before he relaxed into the plug, it felt nice almost. The younger kind of liked Pete's cum being held inside him, fuck he was weird. Pete was still holding the plug inside Mikey and the remote in the other hand, the quarterback was studying Mikey's face for something. Mikey didn't know what, but he seemed to get an idea when Pete began fucking him with the plug. 

"I was just going to let it sit for a couple hours but you didn't let me hear your pretty sounds when I put it in. You're so beautiful when you're fucked out for me. You get this look on your face, like you want more and your legs spread just a little. And when you arch your back it's like you're a fucking masterpiece, you're so pretty Mikey Way." Pete was slowly pushing the plug in and out as he spoke, Mikey was whining, just a little.

"Fu-fuck you, Pete." 

Pete started fucking him faster, pushing the plug in at an angle so it hit Mikey's prostate, "That's no way to respond to a complement, what do you say?" 

Mikey hissed, he would be such a fucking liar if he said this dominant Pete, he didn't think the other had the nerve to command him, "Th-thank you." 

Pete pushed the plug in harder, moving so he was above Mikey, "Thank you what?" 

Fuck. Mikey looked up into Pete's brown eyes, he was biting on his lip as he said, "Thank you, Sir." 

Mikey had explored most of what the gay porn industry had to offer on BDSM, he found that he was so fucking into it. He wasn't particularly into the fucking 'Daddy' thing but being obedient to a Sir had always been a fantasy of his. It seems 'Thank you, Sir' was the right answer because Pete took Mikey into a gentle kiss and stopped moving the fucking plug. 

Mikey could feel Pete's cum settling inside him, as the two continued to make out. A good ten minutes of lazy kissing Mikey felt the plug vibrate, it was on the lowest setting but it still felt like he was getting fucked out of his entire body. He shoved his face against Pete's neck, wriggling at the constant stimulation. 

"Please," Mikey whispered, against Pete's skin. He was hard again and he wasn't sure if he was asking to stop or to get off. 

"What do you want, Mikes?" Pete spoke softly, tracing patterns into Mikey's hip with his free hand, the other obviously holding the remote. 

Mikey had started leaking precum, he had to get off. He didn't care that he was shaking and tears were forming in his eyes from the overstimulation. Mikey answered, "Wanna cum, pl-please." 

Pete nodded, "Don't touch yourself-" he shoved a pillow between them "-use this instead." 

Pete wanted Mikey to hump the pillow, fuck. The younger pulled the pillow into his legs, pressing it against his leaking dick. 

"Want m-more, ple-please Sir." 

Mikey heard Pete's quiet "Fuck" before he felt the vibrations get more intense. The younger gasped and rocked against the pillow, getting it wet. He was whining and moaning, as the setting on the plug got higher and higher. 

"H-highest. Ple- ah, please Pete." 

Mikey saw Pete hold down a button, getting the plug to the highest it could go. The taller could feel the vibrations in his bones, he was humping the pillow as fast as he could, he was so close. He wanted to cum so bad. Mikey was moaning like a whore, he kept saying 'Sir' and 'Pete, please'. He was so close but he needed the plug to be on his prostate, so he was trying to shift it against the pillow. Mikey was trying so hard, he couldn't touch himself, Pete said so. He was so hard and he needed to cum so bad, if he could just get the plug to move. 

Mikey rolled his hips against the pillow, that was what he needed. Just one little touch of his prostate and he was cumming with a moan. It was blinding, so fucking good. Pete left the plug vibrating, not even turning it down as he stood to leave. 

"I'm going to get some water, you want some?" Pete asked like Mikey wasn't writhing in the bed at the vibrations he had control of. 

Mikey could only moan, trying to get the toy off of where he so desperately wanted it only minutes ago. Pete kissed him softly before he left. The younger held the pillow tight, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't fucking working, Mikey couldn't stop moving. It felt like he was going to jump off the bed. His toes were curled so tight, hurting his leg and he was shaking. Tears were coming out of his eyes and he was alone.

"Pete! Please!" he shouted, it was too much. 

Pete came back nearly seconds after Mikey called for him, holding two water bottles. He set them down on the dresser, almost dropping them as he quickly turned off the vibrator. Throwing the pillow off the bed as he slipped into Mikey's arms instead. Pete kissed the younger's shoulder, as he moved his fingers against Mikey's hip. 

"Do you want it out?" 

Mikey didn't want it out, he wanted to keep the cum inside him until Pete wanted it out. He just wanted to be held, he didnt want to be alone. Mikey shook his head and moved so a leg was around Pete's waist. The younger didn't realize how fucking drained he was, and he let himself relax into Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took my entire fucking soul. It is almost 5 am and i started writing today at like 11 pm. Hope you enjoyed this at the expense of my suffering


	8. Fake Plastic Trees

Michael James Way was actually fucked awake, a silicone dick vibrating against his prostate. Fuck you very much Pete. It took a minute or so after he came on his sheets to realise he wasn't dreaming anymore. He patted around for his phone, finally fucking sitting up when he couldn't find it. Eyes open, then shut again, fuck the fucking sun. That ball of radiation can go suck a dick and the moon can forget to fall down. Took a couple seconds to find his phone, it was on his bedside table at fucking fourteen percent. It was almost noon, 11:46. Fuck. 

Mikey tensed when the plug vibrated again, he was moving his hand to take it out when he felt a note on the back of the phone. Pink post-it note, Mikey laughed a bit at that. 

"Don't take it out. I put my number in your phone, really? Readiohead? Fucking nerd. -Pete" 

Mikey couldn't help the smile on his face, fuck he can't be thinking like that. He and Pete are not in a fucking relationship. There should be no cute notes, and he definitely should not text Pete about how he guessed Mikey's phone password. Fuck it, not gonna text. Mikey found the contact, Pete named himself "Fucker of Mikey Way". Not false. 

"Hey, you up already? How was that wet dream?" Pete's voice came through the phone. Fuck, the plug buzzed at one of the high settings for just a second. Enough to make Mikey gasp and squirm. 

"Fuck you, you took the remote?" 

Pete hummed a 'yes', Mikey didn't really think it worked from far away, "You at work?" 

"On break, you down for phone sex? I got like, 20 minutes."

"Why don't you just come fuck me yourself?" Mikey breathed out, he was pushing the plug in and out as it vibrated. Since when were he and Pete so fucking casual, one day of fucking and they're acting like newlyweds? It was fucking weird, but- and  he would never admit it aloud- he kind of liked it. Pete Wentz wasn't so bad a guy, probably better than the closet cases he fucked behind the bleachers. The jock wasn't exactly telling everyone he sucked cock, but it was good the day before why wouldn't it be that day? 

"You gonna keep more of my cum in you?" Pete asked, his voice was a bit quieter, maybe someone was walking by him. It sounded hot, his voice and the idea of keeping more of Pete's cum inside Mikey. The younger almost forgot he was carrying last night's, he could feel it now though. It was like Mikey was hypersensitive to it now that he was reminded, could feel it moving with it as he fucked himself with the plug. 

"Be there in ten, gonna keep turning it up." Pete spoke through the phone, Mikey rubbed himself and held the phone on his shoulder, both his hands a bit preoccupied. 

"Make it five. Listen to me while you run to the cock I'm playing with?" Mikey asked, a smile he couldn't get rid of as he blew out some air. Pete had turned up the vibrations and he could hear the older boy start moving. 

"Playing with yourself, are we? Isn't that what little hormonal preteens do? Oh, I forgot little one. You're a baby." Pete teased, the fucker turned up the plug again. Mikey squirmed, the phone fell from his shoulder to the bed, just because he was a year behind didn't mean he was a fucking baby.

"Hmm, what would that make you? A pedophile? Fuck off, I'm only a year behind you. We'll be the same age in like two months." 

"Really? September baby, what day? Maybe I'll fuck you on your birthday," Pete voiced, Mikey was smiling like a fucking schoolgirl with a crush. "I could cover your dick in frosting and blow you, maybe I'll just do that anyway." 

"I-" Mikey moaned, Pete turned up the plug again and his and was working his dick. He was going to cum quick. "The tenth, hurry up. I'm gonna cum without you and I don't think my dick wants to do it again, it had a lot of work to do yesterday." 

Pete laughed on the line, it was nice. A breathy chuckle and obviously a bit muffled, but Mikey liked it. He made Pete laugh. Fuck. Pete had started talking again, Mikey just caught the last bit, "I'm outside." 

Mikey told him it was unlocked and to come into Mikey's room, by the time Pete had made it up the stairs the younger was making messes in his sheets. He was moaning obscenely, just to piss Pete off a bit. He should've got there quicker or turned down the vibrations if he wanted Mikey to wait for him. Pete was staring, looking Mikey's flushed naked body up and down. Both were sweating, Mikey obviously from the orgasm and Pete probably from the July heat. Pete still hadn't turned the plug off, just letting it sit in Mikey's ass to make him wiggle around for the entertainment. 

"You're such an ass," Mikey breathed, moving his hand to get the plug out. Making Pete watch as he pulled it out, dribbles of day old cum spilling out, still fucking warm. Pete was watching, Mikey could feel him focusing on the lines of white slowly spilling out of him. 

The older said something Mikey couldn't quite hear before he pulled his pants to his knees and walked from the dresser to the end of the bed. "You look so fucking hot, my cum dribbling out of you, covering your thighs. I fucking love that, I wanna put more in you. Fuck you full, make you so fucking full. So much of my cum inside you. It'll be like your carrying a little baby, you'll be so full, baby."

Pete grabbed Mikey legs and pulled him to the edge with them, fucking into him at full speed. Mikey fucking loved that idea, being so full of cum it hurts. Pete was a kinky fucking bastard, and the other fucking loved it. Mikey could feel the cum moving with Pete's dick, it felt amazing having so much inside him. 

"Not-uh- gonna go back, just stay here all day and fill you up with cum, you -ah- like that. Like feeling me with all my cum inside you? God-uh. So good for me, baby. So fucking good," Pete moaned, he was so deep. Fucking Mikey on the end of the bed, his legs on Pete's shoulders and his ass almost above the bed. 

"Wan- want bad. Want that. Fuck- ah." Mikey was fucking losing it, way too tired, way too sensitive. The ass pounding didn't exactly help either of those. Pete leaned down, kissing a trail to Mikey's ear then biting just below. Fuck, Mikey didn't even know that was a turn on for him. Jesus, Pete's so fucking hot. 

Mikey heard a single word out of his euphoric mumbles, he said love. He didn't know what he meant or what he said before it but Mikey just fucking said love. One fucking day and he's already trying to chase Pete out with his fucking feelings- not that he loved Pete, he didn't. Not at fucking all. He's assuming Pete didn't hear it, because he hadn't taken his dick out. Fuck, Mikey didn't really any to lose this easy fuck with his his damn feelings. He doesn't give a single shit that he smiles when Pete leaves him post-it notes or that he can guess his phone password. That he knows Mikey loves Radiohead and that he can kiss like a fucking god. None of that shit matters because he doesn't even fucking like Pete that much, he's a summer fuck. That's it. 

After Pete put the plug back in, Mikey kissed him and it didn't mean a fucking thing. Just skin on skin. Just a kiss. Just a wonderful, stomach fluttering kiss that left Mikey's lips tingling after they were gone. Not a thing. 

"Hey, uh, Pete. You know, It's only been a day or whatever but, you thing this could be just a fling or something? I mean, I-uh- can't really do anything long-term," Mikey stammered, he really wanted to mean those words. He did. He did mean them, he didn't want Pete to visit from college or fuck him into a mattress high on caffeine after finals next year. He meant it. 

Mikey watched Pete's face, for a second, not enough for Mikey to know but there was something in his face. It was almost like he was disappointed, but then there was a sly smile and Pete grabbed his ass, "Yeah, can't really do that either. My dad'll kill me if he finds out I like cock."

Yeah. Didn't mean a thing. Really. There was just a fucking ass full of cum and two boys naked and cuddling. God fucking dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kinda short, bonus points if you know where the chapter titles from


	9. Sloppy Kisses, Dirty Wishes

Mikey woke up before Pete did, he left the buttplug inside him as he went to go get ready, he definitely needed to take a shower. It was odd, to be so full, Mikey liked being so full of Pete's cum. It was getting dark outside, Mikey could see the reds and oranges of the sun setting through the window. He checked his phone, clicking the on button to see the time, probably around 6 pm or so. The phone didn't display the time, though, instead giving the fucking out of battery screen. Apparently, Mikey forgot to charge his phone, fuck. He looked at the wall outlet, his phone charger was thankfully there and not downstairs somewhere. Mikey plugged in his phone, grabbed a towel off his bedroom floor and headed to the bathroom. 

Pete's soaking wet clothes from the day before were now hanging from the shower rack, dripping into the tub and on the bath mat. Mikey smiled a bit at the clothes, trying to think if Pete had been wearing his own clothes or Mikey's when he came in from work. The younger didn't think that Pete had gone back to his own house once since the day before, there hadn't been really any chance for him to go back and get his own clothes, so he had to have been wearing Mikey's clothes. Mikey kind of really liked Pete wearing his clothes, they were way too big for the little guy and he looked completely fuckable in them. Mikey let the image of Pete wearing too big bandshirts andunderwear sit in his mind while he started the shower. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he waited for the shower to warm up, Mikey Way looked the most fucked out of anyone he had ever seen. Apart from the hickeys decorating his body, his face was flushed, his eyes were still full of lust, a few drops of dry cum scattered across his torso, and he had this stupid smile on his face. Mikey shook off the smile, replacing the expression with a blank one. It only lasted a few seconds before the smile was back, nothing he could do about it. Mikey had been staring at himself in the mirror for what was probably a bit too long, he had spaced out for a while. Just thinking. Maybe trying to get the smile off his face too. The mirror had fogged up with steam. 

Mikey turned the temperature down on the shower and started to get in before remembering his contacts. He always hated showering with contacts in. The day before he had contacts in when he showered with Pete, it hadn't been so bad but he wasn't taking any chances. There's always a possibility he could, somehow, get fucking soap under the contact and fucking suffer until he could get it out again. He quickly took them out and set them on the side of the sink. Mikey could feel the plug shift inside him when he moved, it was weird but nice. He felt it in his stomach. The teenager looked down at his naked stomach and noticed that there was a bit of a bump, like he was pregnant. Mikey recalled Pete's words as he came in him for a second time, "It'll be like your carrying a little baby, you'll be so full." 

Yeah, he did feel like he was carrying a little cum baby. At anytime he would not have been into anything related to him being fake pregnant, ever, but for some reason he wasn't all opposed to being fake pregnant with cum right then. God, it sounded so fucking weird and disgusting when Mikey thought of it, all he was doing was keeping a buttplug and cum inside him. It's not like he was going to fucking give birth, he wasn't that fucking kinky. It was just stimulation from the slight pain and the pleasure, it wasn't that fucking complicated.  

He got in the shower, shaking off his thoughts and gasping as really fucking hot water hit him in the chest. Mikey quickly stepped forward to turn the water temperature down, but he obviously did something wrong because he went tumbling backwards. He whimpered loudly as he felt the plug shift inside him, hitting his prostate. The hot water didn't really bother him anymore, Mikey was focused only on his hardening dick. He rocked back onto the plug, moaning softly, he wanted Pete to fuck him again. Mikey wondered what it would be like if the plug was Pete instead, that he was riding Pete on the floor of the tub. He thought about how Pete would kiss his neck as he rode the buttplug. Pete would be so much warmer, his dick would so much better. The older would grab Mikey's hips, push Mikey onto his dick, thrusting into Mikey from below. 

"Please, Pete. Please." 

Mikey pushed himself on the plug, he wrapped a hand around his dick and he was only thinking about how Pete would fuck him if he was there. Pete wouldn't let Mikey cum, he would edge him until he was begging to cum and then Pete would let him cum but he wouldnt be allowed to touch himself. Mikey let his hand drop from his dick to the plug, he pushed it into himself. He could feel bits of cum fall out of him as he fucked himself. 

"Pete," he moaned as he came all over the shower curtain, a drop or two ricocheting onto his chest. Mikey took a moment to even his breathing, not even trying to stand up. 

"You know, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just asked," Pete's voice came from inside the bathroom, making Mikey jump. He obviously was there but Mikey didn't the door open at all. Mikey was speechless. 

Pete said in the most annoyingly casual way, "If you want I could come in there and fuck you, last time was good but this would be better. You still have the plug in, Mikes?" 

Mikey made a strangled noise that was meant to be a yes, "I-i mean- mean yes," he clarified. 

The shower curtain was pulled back, Mikey should've known that, yes, that was going to be a step in the showerfucking but he did not and it was surprising. Pete laughed at him when he jumped, Mikey looked up at him. He looked blurry, Mikey was just a bit blind, not blind enough see Pete was wearing one of Mikey's old hoodies. The hoodie was the only thing he was wearing, it went down to Pete's midthigh, he was so fucking small. Mikey could see the outline of Pete's semi-hard through the fabric. Pete had something white in his hand, Mikey couldn't really see it but he knew what it was as soon as Pete pressed the button. 

White heat flashed through Mikey as the plug buzzed inside him, he squirmed and cried out. The plug was vibrating on his prostate and he could feel it in his fucking bones. Mikey looked back at Pete, who had sat down on the floor, he was watching Mikey's bottom lip as he bit it. 

"Pl-please, Pete need- inside. Need you in-inside. Please?" Mikey whimpered, he wanted Pete to fuck into him and whisper in his ear about how fucking good he was. He loved it when Pete told him how good he was, a new kink maybe. 

Pete stood, a smile on his face as he pulled the hoodie over his shoulders and threw it by the door. He leaned down, his face was inches away from Mikey's. Pete was definitely going to kiss him, Mikey was certain of it, but he just stood there. He was so close, Mikey didnt understand why he wasn't kissing him. Mikey was so fucking frustrated, he didnt have a real dick inside and he wasn't getting kissed, fuck. 

"Kiss me," he whined in an embarrassingly high voice, Mikey wanted to be kissed and cuddled and fucked. The plug was just making him want Pete inside him more, it felt good but not as good as Pete. 

Pete leaned forward, and fucking dragged his lips along Mikey's jaw up to his ear. He spoke, his tongue flicking against Mikey's ear, " I'm not going to fuck you, and I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to tease you, you're going to have to earn what you want. Youre going to beg and please me, then I'll think about giving you what you want, Way. Got it?" 

Pete kissed his ear, licking for only a second but enough to make Mikey shudder, "Y-yes, yeah." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, Sir." As soon as the word left Mikey's lips, Pete turned the vibrations up. Mikey whimpered and crossed his legs, pressing them together and bringing a hand down to his leaking dick. 

"Don't touch yourself." Pete's voice was just so fucking hot and commanding. Mikey obeyed, pressing his hands against the tub as he tried to move his leg up to his dick to get any sort of friction. Pete stepped into the shower, blocking the water and all Mikey wanted was for Pete to fuck him, to fill him up more. Mikey could feel the plug inside him, almost pressing into his prostate and as much as he needed to cum he wanted to wait until Pete was inside him. Pete moved Mikey's leg with his foot, not letting him have any sort of friction.

Pete said to earn it, to please him,"Can- can I blow you, pl-please?" 

Mikey didn't wait for an answer, he shaking repositioned himself so that he was sitting on his knees and pushing the plug into his prostate, and started licking around Pete's dick. He licked Pete like he was a lollipop, just long enough to get the flavor, but Mikey always ended up sucking on his lollipops. He looked up at Pete, hoping to see a lustful expression, but the older was just blurry. Mikey really wanted to see Pete's face, it wasn't fair. He really doesn't want to wear glasses in the shower, ever, but he also really wants to see Pete. Okay, one did outweigh the other, Mikey pulled away from Pete. 

"No- not good. Ca-can you ge-get my glasses? Wanna- wanna see you, ab-above, above the sin-sink." 

Pete was quiet for a minute before slowly saying sure. He pulled back the curtain and Mikey could hear Pete shuffling around in the cabinet before coming back and giving the glasses to him. They were an old pair, one he wore during fucking eighth grade, not the least bit attractive but they would do. Mikey quickly shoved them onto his face, finally he could see clearly. He could see how the half of Pete's hair that wasn't wet was wild, how hickeys were scattered across his neck and chest, how his eyes were wide and lustful. Pete was so fucking hot. Mikey moaned as he felt the plug move against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his entire body. He surged forward, pressing his face into Pete's hip and shuddering. 

Mikey moaned against Pete's skin. Biting, sucking and trying so fucking hard to not cum, he wanted to wait for Pete to be inside him. He didnt want to cum without Pete fucking him, Mikey didn't exactly know why. The younger pressed his mouth against Pete and went to move the plug away from his prostate. Mikey rocked his hips involuntarily, his eyes were shut tight and he was so fucking close to cumming, so damn close. He moved the plug away from his prostate, but he still felt close. So fucking close. Mikey stood up shakily, nearly falling more than twice. 

"Please," he whispered, he begged. He looked directly into Pete's eyes through slightly foggy glass. Mikey was begging, he wanted Pete to do something to him, anything. 

Pete reached behind him and Mikey felt the vibrations decrease, he was still close but it wasn't so fucking unbearable. Mikey fell back onto his knees, definitely bruising them, and sucked Pete into his mouth. Pete let out a moan but pulled off of Mikey's mouth. Mikey looked up at him, mouth opened in a soft moan as the plug hit his prostate for just a second. 

Pete kneeled down so he was face to face with Mikey, "You're so fucking pretty, Mikey Way. I like your glasses and your dick and your mouth. I want you to cum, Mikes. Cum."

Mikey shook his head no, he wanted to wait for Pete to be inside him. He wanted Pete to fuck him. The older leaned in to kiss Mikey, it was soft and didn't even feel like a horny, heated kiss. Mikey felt Pete's hand around his dick as they kissed. 

"I-" Mikey moaned, cutting off whatever he was going to say, he felt a blinding pleasure surge through his entire body. Pete kissed him again, softly as Mikey came. He kept cumming, fuck. 

"So fucking pretty." 

"Fuck me, Wentz. Just- just fuck me." 

Pete picked Mikey up and pressed him against the cold tile, fucking football players. Mikey was already half hard again, okay, so maybe he had a recurring fantasy of strong men shoving him against a wall and fucking him senseless. He was half hard already just thinking about his fantasy becoming a reality, with fucking Pete Wentz of all people. 

"Hold it in, Mikey," Pete instructed as he slowly removed the plug and set it on the edge of the tub, still vibrating. 

Pete thrusted all the way in with zero warning, Mikey moaned and pulled Pete's hair back. The older groaned and leaned forward as he fucked into Mikey, he started sucking a mark right below Mikey's jaw. God, he was already so marked up. He liked being marked, being someone's if only just for a summer. Pete moaned against Mikey neck, loud and high pitched. It was pornographic, the way he sounded, the way he looked. Everything about Pete was pornographic. He was the embodiment of sex, he was beautiful. 

Mikey yelled as he came for a third time, exploding over both their stomachs. It was only seconds before Mikey realized Pete had came at the same time, spilling into him and biting at his neck. 

"So fucking pretty, Mikey Way. So beautiful. So full of my cum, such a slut for my cum. Such a whore, god, I want you so bad," Pete whispered shakily into Mikey's ear. 

"Mo-more, Pete, sir. Ple-please, sir. More." Mikey was still moaning, still shaking, still fucking turned on. He knew that he was tired and he shouldn't get anymore fucked than be was but he just wanted to be as close to Pete as possible. Mikey could feel Pete getting hard again, still inside him, it felt so fucking wonderful. Pete carefully put Mikey down, and leaned over to turn the water to the hottest setting before trying awkwardly to get into a good position. 

"I'll uh ride you, yeah, want to ride you," Mikey stuttered out after a few failed attempts to get comfortable and fuck. Pete was still inside Mikey, he briefly hit Mikey's prostate as he started to sit down. 

"Okay, just uh, hold it in while we, uh, while we do this." Pete pulled out slowly and Mikey tensed all his muscles to keep the cum from falling. 

Mikey felt Pete pull him down to, hot water hitting his back and cum dripping out of him. They were close, face to face, and Mikey only then realized how much he wanted to kiss Pete everyday, all day, forever. The younger switched his gaze between Pete's lips and Pete's eyes, god, he was beautiful. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, fuck me. Please, fuck me, Pete. I want you so fucking bad, wanna kiss you, wanna feel you, want your cock. Want you." 

 

Pete surged forward, capturing Mikey's lips in a sloppy kiss. Teeth clashed, lips bruised, and Mikey wanted to do everything with Pete. Mikey sunk down entirely on Pete's dick, not breaking the kiss as he did. It was so fucking hot, all the warm cum shifting inside him as Mikey bounced, and the fucking sounds Pete was making. Pete was moaning and whining, his voice high and needy. Mikey bit on Pete's neck, sucking and biting. He brought a hand up to pinch Pete's nipple as the other was scratching marks into Pete's back. 

"You- I - fuck, good. Good boy, s-so good," Pete moaned, his hands coming down to cup Mikey's ass. 

Mikey knew that he had some sort of new found praise kink but, he did not know how much being called a good boy would affect him. He wanted Pete to dominate him, wanted to be submissive, wanted to be a good boy. Fuck. 

"Please, ple-please Sir, wan-want you to fuck me full of your cu-cum. Wa-want so fu- so bad," Mikey babbled, he was delirious. He pulled Pete over him as he fell back, wanting Pete to fuck into him. 

Pete understood, thrusting into Mikey hard and fast and moaning whispers into his ear, "You're such a slut like this, you can't even think straight. All you can think about is my dick inside you, filling you up. God, you want it so bad don't you? You want to be my little cum dump, want to hold so much cum inside your pretty little ass. You know, with your legs spread around me and your slutty moans you look like a proper whore." 

Mikey moaned, louder and sluttier, he wanted Pete to cum again, wanted to please him. He looked at Pete's face above him, Pete looked so fucking pornographic. His mouth was hanging open with moans, his eye brows furrowed and his eyes glazed over with lust. Mikey was taken over the edge by Pete's obscene face dripping with water. He came on Pete's chest and his own, almost none of it getting washed down the drain. 

"You feel so tight when you cum, it's like you're swallowing my dick. You feel so fucking good, Mikey Way. Such a slut for me. Such a good boy." Pete hit Mikey's prostate with the last words, making Mikey scream as he felt Pete's cum hit his g-spot. 

"I lo-love, love that. God, so g-good, Way. So good." Pete grabbed the plug from the edge of the tub, it was still vibrating as he pulled out and roughly shoved the plug in. Mikey moaned and rocked back into the plug involuntarily. 

Pete leaned down to Mikey's stomach, "So pretty, right here. Made a mess, I guess I'll have to clean it up." 

The older licked Mikey's drying cum, he could've let the shower take it but no, Pete was going to lick up Mikey's cum. Fuck. Mikey groaned, he was so fucking sensitive and overstimulated. He didn't even think he could get hard again, but with the plug vibrating and Pete's warm tongue, he was almost ready to cum again. Pete kept giving little kitty licks, short and sloppy. Mikey pushed Pete's head down, towards his hardening dick and moaned out a 'please'.

As soon as Pete put Mikey in his mouth, the younger was cumming. He let out a broken sob as he felt the overwhelming pleasure surge through him. God, he was so fucking spent, there absolutely was no way he could cum again. Mikey shakily and slowly moved to straddle Pete, kissing him with an open mouth and sloppy lips. Pete kissed back, just as sloppy and heated. The older turned the water off and carried Mikey to the bed, neither of then dry as they shared sloppy kisses and dirty wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this one is so long, I forgot to sleep bc i was writing this. Leave kudos and comments, they make me smile and they give me sustenance


	10. Whiny and Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, Pete gets fucked in this one, so. This is a warning I guess? Also drunkenness, anger sex and cuddles.

Mikey woke up to the pain of his glasses pressing into his face. Disoriented he shoved them into place and looked around. It was morning, the sun was just starting to rise. He loved the sun rise but he was rarely up early enough to see it. Pete was asleep, he looked so normal, like a football captain and a good student.  God, it was unfair. So fucking unfair and Mikey would've woken Pete up and kicked him out if he wasn't so fucking used to him being there. It had barely been two days and he was already attached, way to go Mikey. He really should have kicked Pete out after the fireworks, or better yet just bought his slushie and got the fuck out of that 7-11. 

The Jack Daniel's bottle was in Mikey's sight, on the floor beside the bed. He got up, not even bothering to put on clothes as he grabbed the bottle and headed out the window. Mikey was going to get drunk at whatever the fuck time it was and watch the sunrise, he really was going to be an alcoholic. It did run in the fucking genes. God, Mikey hadn't thought of that in a long time. And he shouldn't think of it, not even for a second. He focused on the sunrise, the pretty oranges and pinks mixing in with the brightening sky, Mikey didn't want to think of anything else for his entire life. 

The bottle was about halfway finished before Mikey decided it was time to go back inside, the sunrise felt like it had been over for well over an hour. He hadn't even noticed the plug still inside him, however, he did feel it when he fell on the bedroom floor. Mikey was drunk, not entirely shitfaced but drunk enough to be incredibly stupid. Pete was still asleep, peaceful and beautiful. It's almost like he was an angel sent down to fuck Mikey. The drunk boy fell on to the bed, stomach to mattress, he shifted so he was on his side facing the angelic boy. Pete's  breath was soft and warm against Mikey's face, he wanted kiss those pretty lips, to wake Pete up and let the shorter fuck him as much as he wants. Mikey then thought about what was holding him back from doing that: absolutely nothing. 

His lips met Pete's, only for a couple seconds before Pete was lazily pushing him off and turning himself around, "You're drunk, go to sleep." 

Mikey was drunk, that was entirely true, but he was very much awake and extremely horny. He tried to flip Pete back over but only got him on his back, so Mikey straddled Pete's waist and kissed him again. Pete kissed back this time, hands roaming all over Mikey's body. The younger could feel Pete's dick hardening against Mikey's ass and he smirked, thinking of all the ways he could torture and tease Pete. 

"Go to sleep, I have to go to work," Pete said before Mikey could even formulate a way to tease him. He was confused, Pete was hard so he was obviously horny and he had skipped work a lot. So, what the fuck was the problem? 

"Just don't go, you have enough money." 

Pete pushed Mikey off his lap and started to pull on his clothes, he looked annoyed but Mikey's drunk ass couldn't get that through his thick skull. He stood up, almost falling, and walked towards Pete. 

"What the fuck do you know about money, Way?" Pete snapped when Mikey opened his mouth to say something else. Sober Mikey would have handled that situation very differently, he definitely would not have punched Pete. But he was not sober and he did punch Pete, fuck, and it's not like Pete had really said Mikey was poor. He wasn't poor, he was living on the monthly payments from his father, but he had been poor. Mikey knew what it was like to have nothing in his stomach and barely enough clothes to keep warm. Fuck, he hadn't thought of that in a fucking year. A fucking year of being fed and warm and not having to work three jobs, and all Pete had to do was mention it just a little to bring it all back. 

Pete punched him back, of course he did. It was harder and more coordinated than Mikey's, seeing as Pete had punched people before and wasn't drunk. Mikey could taste the blood on his lips, and it just made him angrier. He launched at Pete, taking them both to the ground. Mikey's dick wasn't as hard but hard none the less. They were both still naked, so to put two and two together they got turned on. Fast. The younger wasn't just going to give the fuck up, on this highly painful fight. God, he was going to fucking hate the consequences of that when he was sober. His knuckles ached and his lip was fucked, Pete scratched him pretty hard so his that stung his shoulder for a while. 

They weren't so much fighting as they were grinding against each other in anger, Mikey was fairly annoyed, "Fuck you, Wentz." 

"You're such a fucking cunt, Way," Pete breathed out, his eyes were fixes on Mikey's neck. It was like he was deliberately avoided looking at Mikey, which he probably was doing. 

It had suddenly became a contest of self control, they were sliding all over each other, of course the first one to moan would be the loser. Mikey was not going to lose, so he leaned down to Pete's neck, biting hard. He was still pissed, so that was justified. Pete's breath hitched, it sounded like he was holding it. Mikey grinned, he had the upper hand and he was going to make Pete Wentz his bitch. He licked down to the quarterback's nipples, remembering the sounds the boy had made two days ago in the shower. God, Mikey loved those noises, they were so pretty. Pete's pretty, with his stupid fucking hair and his fucking ridiculous muscles. He was too small for those muscles, anyway. Mikey bit down on Pete nipples, not too hard but also not too soft. It reminded him of fucking goldilocks, Mikey bit his nipple just right. 

Pete moaned. Pete just fucking lost, to Mikey. Michael James Way just beat Pete Wentz at something. Fuck yeah, "You know, you should always moan. You'd sound less cunty and more like a virgin." 

"I'm not a fucking virgin, Way. I've fucked you, you know I'm not, you fucking idiot," Pete defended, he sounded annoyed, exactly what Mikey was aiming for. 

"Well, you fucked me. So, unless I fuck you I have no way of knowing that you aren't a virgin with a tight little ass. I love the virgins, they're always so eager to please. You'd be such a good little bitch, Wentz." Mikey was just spouting complete bullshit, he had never fucked a virgin. He'd only ever stuck his dick in one thing and that thing was a twelve dollar fleshlight. 

Pete seemed to believe Mikey's monologue of entirely made up bullshit as he replied, "You could never make me your bitch, no matter how hard you fucked me. Virgins are always so sensitive, I bet you've only been able to please little, inexperienced virgins. I bet you've never even made guy cum with your little dick." 

Alright, fuck, he didn't have to say that. Mikey was angry and horny and that was a invitation for Mikey to top him, right? Because Mikey honestly be so fucking disappointed if he had to find that fleshlight again. Pete would be so warm and tight and Mikey wouldn't let Pete even fucking speak he would be fucking the guy so hard. "Fuck you, Wentz. I'd be the best fucking dick your little ass has ever had." 

"Fucking prove it." 

Mikey didn't even think as he smashed his lips into Pete's, he could taste the blood from his busted lip. His dick was semi-hard from al the fucking talk about sticking it in an ass. Pete moaned into his mouth as Mikey pinched one of his nipples, fuck, Pete sounded so fucking pretty, and annoying. He did sound like a virgin. Mikey thought it was important information to share with Pete, "You really do sound like a pretty little virgin, like you've never been touched before. It's really fucking annoying, Wentz." Want to fuck you until you won't make those fucking sounds again." 

"Then fucking do it, Mikey." 

Mikey grabbed a bottle of lotion from on top of his dresser, the lube was too far and all he wanted to was get inside Pete. He squirted a shit ton on his hands, he honestly didn't know if Pete's ass had been fucked and he didn't want Pete to bleed all over his fucking carpet. Okay, yeah, he cared about the state of Pete's ass too, even if he was being a little shit. 

"Jesus fuck, you gonna moisturize my ass with that? If I get a fucking infection from fucking Smooth Aloe I am going to burn every fucking vinyl you own." 

That threat was actually substantial, and he did not want his record collection to be ash and smoke. One of them was fucking signed by Michale Graves. But, his desire to fuck Pete seemed like more important than his Misfits album. That wasn't fucking true, and he would fucking die before letting that record burn, but at the time it seemed like an okay idea to fuck Pete with lotion as lube.   

Mikey rubbed the lotion into his fingers, and kissed Pete until he shut the fuck up about the lotion. He had sobered up just enough to not to miss when he pushed a finger into Pete. The quarterback had fucking whined when Mikey's finger sunk in, not like a grunt but an actual fucking whine. A whine that gets caught in Pete's throat and sounds like something you'd hear in a porno. Jesus fuck. Mikey didn't even ease into it, he just started fucking Pete with his finger, the only reason being that he wanted to hear Pete make sounds like that again. Pete provided, whining and grunting and moaning. Mikey added another finger without warning, it was like Pete hadn't ever been fingered before. 

"Have you ever been fucked, Pete?" Mikey asked, it was a genuine question that time.

Pete looked up at Mikey, he looked delirious and Mikey had barely brushed against his prostate, "Ye- No, no I -fuck- I haven't." 

Mikey was surprised, to say the least, " But your ass is amazing, and your so small. And fuck, you have such pretty moans when your fingered. Jesus, have you even been fingered before?" 

Pete moved his head up to look down at Mikey's fingers, "I've fingered my -holy fucking sh- fingered myself a few - oh fuck, Mikey." 

He didnt exactly say a full sentence, but Mikey still understood. Pete really was a virgin, Jesus. Mikey was going to be the first person to fuck Pete Wentz. 

"Finger yourself. Let me see, how you fuck yourself when no one's around." Mikey knew it was a long shot that Pete would actually do it, but fuck if he wasn't going to try. He took out his fingers and sat back kn his knees, pushing the plug inside him and waiting to see what Pete was going to do. 

"Fucking hell, Way," Pete choked out as he sat up and pumped lotion on to his fingers, not even rubbing in the drops of lotion before shoving three inside himself. 

Mikey reached in between his legs as he watched Pete's mouth form a pained 'o', like the pleasure was just too much for him. Fuck, he was so pretty. And Mikey was going to fuck him, going to ruin him for the first time. Jesus, Mikey was going to push himself in Pete's tight little ass. Mikey jerked slowly, fixated on the way Pete's fingers curved into himself and the moans that got caught in his throat. Fuck. 

"Fuck me, Mikes. I- just fuck me, please." 

Pete was fucking begging, Mikey rocked back on the plug before pulling Pete towards him by the ankles. He pressed his chest against Pete's, licking a line from his neck to the shell of Pete's ear. Mikey whispered, feeling Pete shudder under him, "I'm going to ruin you, Wentz."

"I know." 

Mikey didn't think before he pushed himself inside, Pete moaned- almost screamed- and Mikey almost felt bad about not warning him. Almost. 

"You- fuck- you're such a fu- a cunt, fucking hell." 

"I said I'm going to ruin you, Wentz. Did that not include putting my dick in your ass?" Mikey asked, feigning innocence, and he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in harder and faster than before. Pete made the most fucking amazing sound, god, it was a high pitched, whiny moan and Mikey wanted to hear that every second of his entire fucking life. 

"Fu- You fuck- shit. Fuck, Mikey. Fuck, again- yeah- again. Fuck." 

Mikey did it again, at an angle he hoped was right. Fuck, Pete was so tight and warm. Way better than that fleshlight, fuck, Mikey was going to cum, "Jesus, fuck. God, you- hot. You're so fucking- fuck- hot. Fuck, Pete. Love- fuck- love the way you sound. So fucked out." 

Pete was moaning his high pitched, whiny moans as Mikey fucked into him. He fell on his elbows, his face inches from Pete's, the sudden urge to kiss the shorter overwhelmed Mikey. It was like the only thing he could do, he wanted to taste Pete, wanted to lick into his mouth. Mikey crashed into Pete, kissing with so much fucking force that the dried blood on Mikey's lip opened again. Smearing red over both their mouths, Mikey swallowed all of Pete's beautiful sounds. 

"Fuck- gonna- fuck cum. Mikes, cum- gonna. Fuck," Pete warned. His head fell back onto the carpet and his entire body tensed as he came. White streaks strewn over his chest, some even reaching up to his nipples. Mikey could feel his orgasm coming, probably due to the fact his dick was just squeezed by Pete's ass, but he wanted to hold out. Wanted to make Pete cum so much he couldn't even speak. Mikey couldn't possibly fucking last that long, he was going to gym immediately if Pete's ass kept throbbing like it was. Fuck, how's he going to overstimulate him to the point Mikey was at hours ago. 

Then, Mikey got the best fucking idea. He let go, filling Pete up with his cum, at the same time he pulled out his buttplug. 

"Fuck. Mikey. You're not -fuck. You are." 

Mikey could feel Pete's cum drip out from inside him, could feel the lines falling down his legs. He pulled out of Pete, slowly and as fast as he fucking could he shoved the buttplug inside Pete, keeping his dum inside him. 

"Fuck. Mikes. Turn it- fuck- turn it on and ride me. Want to fucking- want to fuck my cum out of you, while your cum sits inside me. Want you to blow me after, want you to clean up the mess you made. You're gonna taste your pretty ass and my cum and then you're going to fuck yourself with that little blue vibrator until I come back, want you to cum until you can't cum anymore. Then I'm going to ride your soft, worn out dick until you cum again."

Mikey moaned, at the thought, he would do anything Pete asked him to. Fuck, Pete could have asked him to rob a bank right then and he would've done it. He looked over at the bedside table, and, thank fuck, saw the remote. Mikey moved, letting out a little moan whenever he felt the cum inside him shift. 

"You're so pretty, Mikey Way. Fuck, your ass and your thighs all covered in my cum, all bent over for me. I changed my mind, I want to fuck you just like this." 

Mikey didn't even think Pete could move, the dude just got fucked for the first time, Mikey could barely form a sentence after his first time. He heard Pete groaning as he stood, breath heavy and uneven, and Mikey grinned because Pete was so fucking blissed out, no matter how much he pretended he wasn't. The shorter fell on top of Mikey, chest to back, pushing Mikey further into the bed. 

"Fuck, Pete. I'm gonna- fuck- gonna turn it on." Mikey was panting. He propped himself on his elbows, and reached for the remote again, not even giving Pete time to react before turning it all the way up. 

"Fuck! Mik- fuck- Mikey, mikey turn it-oh fuck- turn it. Fuck you, fuck you. Gonna -ah- fuck you, you fucking- shit- cunt." Pete was shaking, his thighs, his chest, and he pressed into Mikey. Fucking into him hard and deep without any fucking warning or prep. 

Mikey could feel Pete's cum moving around inside him, loosening from how fast Pete was fucking him. He remembered how fucking good it felt when Pete was throbbing on his dick and decided to test it out. He tensed his muscles, rocking back onto Pete's dick as he muttered curses. Fuck, Pete was just abusing his prostate. He asked for Pete ro slow down in a choked, absolutely wrecked voice. There was too much fucking pleasure, Mikey could feel tears picking his eyes but he honestly didn't give a shit. 

"You're such a slut, Mikey Way. You are a fucking slut for me, fucking yourself on my dick while you're asking me to slow down. Fuck- you- fuck, you don't want me to slow down, do you?" Pete's voice was so fucking steady and commanding, it was deeper and it was doing a lot of things to Mikey. 

"No, n- fuck- no. I-faster. Fuck, harder. Please, more." 

Pete sped up, taking his dick almost to the head and then thrusting it back in all at once. Mikey was losing all control. "Do you like being fucked like this, like a little whore? You sound just like one, with your fucking moans. And- fuck- you're leaking with my cum. It's all over your thighs and I didn't even need lube." 

"Fuck, please." Mikey was moaning and he could feel everything. He didn't even care that Pete was kind of being an ass, it was fucking hot and Mikey just wanted to cum. 

"It's like you're a girl, and I'm fucking your pussy. Do you want me to fuck your cunt? Play with your little clit?" 

Mikey would never have guessed he was turned on by being called a girl, fuck. Yes, he did want Pete to do something to his dick, "Ye- Please. Yes." 

"What do you want? Say it." 

"God, please, Sir. Fuck my- fuck- cunt and play with -oh fuck, please. Sir, rub my clit." That was definitely one of the things Mikey never thought he would ever say. Fuck his cunt and rub his clit. That was a weird fucking kink.

"Good girl." Pete reached a hand to wrap around Mikey's neglected penis. He came almost immediately, with barely a finger on his dick. 

"Fuck, Mikey. I'm-fuck- gonna cum. Gonna cum. Fuck- Please," Pete stammered, one hand scratching down Mikeys hips and the other pulling Mikey up by his hair. 

Mikey was throbbing, he could feel every little detail about Pete's dick. Pete was riding out his orgasm, thrusting in and out slowly. The younger turned his head to kiss Pete, it was an awkward angle but it worked. Their lips slid together without any real rhyme or reason. Pete pulled out, and his words came back to Mikey. He was supposed to suck Pete off. 

"Gonna blow you." 

"Fuck," Pete breathed, his legs were twitching and Mikey was sure he was going to fall back on top of him. Suprisingly, the older boy only sat down on the bed heavily. Mikey kneeled between Pete's legs. 

He sucked lightly on the foreskin, pulling the skin into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. Pete wasn't hard again but he was starting to get there with with little kitty lick. There was cum all over, Mikey could taste it everytime he bought Pete's dick in his mouth. He had started sucking on the head, Pete whimpered above him, and he could taste himself in the cum. Mikey didn't know specifically what his ass tasted like but he could separate that taste from the cum. It was sweet, which is an odd way to describe the taste of an actual asshole, and the cum made it almost taste like dark chocolate. Bittersweet and delicious. 

"M- fuck. More, Mikes. More." 

Mikey obliged, sucking in more little by little, just to be a tease. He was almost down to the last inch before Pete made a strangled, frustrated sound and pushed Mikey's head all the way down. Pete was fucking Mikey's mouth, Mikey could taste the cum and his ass on Pete's dick as he shoved himself in and out. It was enough, just to be treated so rough but still not harmful, to make Mikey cum again. It went over the carpet, definitely going to leave a stiff stain. He didn't even know he could cum just from getting his throat fucked, it definitely was one of the best orgasms he's had. 

Pete was moaning. That beautiful high pitched whine that got tangled in the back of his throat. Fuck. Mikey was getting hard again, just from Pete's fucking sounds. The older boy had started thrusting into Mikey's mouth faster, erratic. Mikey reached a hand up to Pete's nipple, pinching the hard, pink nubs. Pete came almost instantly, a whiny cry of Mikey's name on his lips. The younger almost choked on the cum, it stuck to his throat and to the roof of his mouth. Pete had pushed down so much Mikey could barely breath around Pete's dick. When Pete was done Mikey hit him in the leg and laid down next to Pete. 

"God, you're an asshole." Mikey could hear his voice, hoarse from being fucked and it sounded deeper too. 

"You like it." 

Pete sounded just as wrecked, maybe not as raspy but definitely as blissed out. Yeah, Mikey did like it, but he wasn't going to say that. He opted for hitting Pete again, in the arm this time. Pete turned on his side and Mikey's hand stayed on his arm, tracing patterns into the slightly tanned skin. Mikey couldn't look away from Pete's lips, no matter how much he tried, only seconds passed before Pete connected their lips. Mikey almost forgot that Pete had punched him in the lip, he was harshly reminded when pain stung across the left side of his face. 

"You're an asshole, Pete Wentz." 

"And you're a cunt, Mikey Way." 

The words held nothing more than playful teasing, Pete kept kissing Mikey. Mikey couldn't even open his mouth to speak without Pete kissing the words out of him. 

"You still want the vibrator?" Pete asked, Mikey really didn't want to do anything else. Just wanted to be tangled up in Pete's warm body for hours. He shook his head no and Pete smiled. Almost as warm as his hips and chest, Mikey wanted to see that all the time. See Pete's genuine smile, not a teasing smile or a smirk, but a smile. 

"You're really beautiful." The words fell out of his mouth without Mikey wanting them to. 

"So are you." Pete's voice was warm too. Everything about him was warm in that moment, he was so nice and soft and warm. Mikey closed his eyes and relished in the warmth of the beautiful Pete Wentz.


	11. Mother Fucking Advil

Mikey's head was pounding, it was like ten million salesmen had decided to knock inside his skull. Fucking hell. He stood up, to get a painkiller or something, and he fell the fuck on the floor. 

"God fucking dammit Pete Wentz, you fucking asshole." 

Mikey looked around, skull in immense pain and eyes burning from the fucking light just coming into his room. Pete was not there, he was probably at work. Mikey really did not want to move, talk, be in the presence of any human being. So, he found the bottle of Advil, opened it, and there wasn't any fucking left. God fucking dammit. Gerard used all the ibuprofen last week and their little stash of tylenol with codeine had been sold four days ago. There was no fucking painkiller any fucking where. Why the fuck had Mikey thought getting drunk at seven in the morning was a good fucking idea? 

"Gerard?" Mikey called out, hoping that his brother was home so he could go buy some fucking painkillers. 

There was no reply. God fucking dammit. The seven eleven was only a few minutes away, but Mikey really didn't want to move, talk, do anything ever in his entire life. He tried to wait out the headache, he went downstairs, drank some water, watched some TV, smoked some weed. Through all of that, Mikey's headache fucking worsened. Within an hour he couldn't take it any more. He got dressed, wearing only sweatpants, a hoodie and some sunglasses. 

Mikey was going to go out into the world and buy some painkillers. The 7-11 was only five minutes away, and Mikey didn't give a single fuck that Pete was there he just didn't want to have this fucking headache anymore. He groaned as he walked out on his sore legs, there was dried cum all over his thighs and stomach making every move highly uncomfortable. 

It was hot, in the literal sweat dripping down his chest way. 

"Fucking hell," he breathed out, Mikey had to hold in his vomit as he passed a café. The smell of fucking pound cake attacking his nose and fucking with his body. 

It took twice as long to get to the fucking 7-11, almost fifteen minutes of sweaty, dried cum, and a fucking awful headache. He walked in the air conditioned store on the verge of tears. Pete was at the counter, talking to some old lady as she put Doritos on the counter, an odd choice for a seventy year old. 

"Yo, Mikey you look like shit," Brendon Urie spoke, his voice making Mikey actually whine from the pain. 

"Advil, Urie. Where?" 

Brendon pointed, thank fuck. Mikey walked slowly over to the isle the boy pointed at, got a bottle of Advil, opened it and swallowed two. He had perfected the dry swallow technique nearly two years ago when he really couldnt be bothered to get a glass of water one day. Mikey walked towards the back, getting a bottle of iced peach tea and some saltines as he walked towards the counter. 

"That's what you get when you get drunk at like fucking 5 am, dumbass," Pete whispered, Mikey liked to think it was because he didn't want to hurt Mikey's poor head, but it was probably so Brendon Urie didn't find out they were fucking. 

"Fuck you, you can't be a dick to me when I still have your cum all over me."

Pete looked Mikey up and down, an unreadable expression on his face, however, that could be because Mikey could barely see through the sunglasses. He scanned the three items and Mikey drank the tea while Pete put the crackers and the Advil in a bag. Peach tea was magical, it always helped Mikey's hangovers and after the first sip he was already feeling better. 

"9.53," Pete said robotically, "Or you can suck my dick under the counter." 

Mikey choked on his tea, okay, yeah he was feeling better, but was he better enough to suck a dick. No, no he was not, "I think that's sexual harassment, Wentz."

"I think I don't give a fuck," Pete replied, eyes narrowed and an evil fucking smile on his lips. 

"If I don't pay, you're gonna be out ten dollars. That could buy you like five whole joints."

"Who the fuck do you buy weed from? Two dollars a joint, insane." Pete didn't give Mikey the bag yet, Mikey was contemplating just running out with his tea and suffering the consequences of a life on the run. 

"Ray Toro, he's the dude who set his hair on fire in Biology."

Pete looked at him in disbelief, "That guy sells weed, never would have guessed." 

Mikey laughs, "He set his hair on fucking fire, in the science class that doesn't have anything to do with fire." 

Pete nodded, chuckling a little too before giving Mikey the bag, "9.53 or a blowjob."

Mikey got his wallet from the pocket of his hoodie, pulled out a ten and handed it to a disappointed Pete, "I'll suck your dick when the Advil starts working." 

Pete grinned, "Thirty minutes, then?" 

Mikey looked around, making sure Brendon wasn't looking before leaning over the counter and kissing Pete. It was a simple kiss for no reason other than Mikey really wanted to kiss Pete Wentz. 

"Want me to hang out while we wait? I won't make out with Brendon for a slushie this time." 

"You totally would, you fucking slurpee slut." Pete was making playful banter, like friends do and Mikey liked having conversations with him. He liked just being with Pete, and he really didn't understand why that made him feel so warm. It was probably just the Advil. 

"Why, yes. I am the great, Slurpee Slut of New Jersey. I'll suck anyone's dick for that sweet, color ice." 

"You sound like a fucking meme," Pete giggled before quietly adding "Suck my dick first, though."

Mikey nodded, walking to the other side of the counter, he really didn't care about his headache then. He just, really wanted to suck Pete's dick. 

"No homo, Mr. Quarterback?" 

Pete laughed again, god that was a great sound, "You're a dick, Mikey Way. Just blow me, please?"

Mikey was closer to Pete, merely inches away from his face, from his lips. The taller was about to kiss Pete, when Brendon walked in. Pete whispered a soft 'fuck' and pushed Mikey down, under the counter. 

"Hey Pete, you know when the shifts over? It's weird not working mornings still." 

"Uh yeah, three fifteen." 

Mikey knew that it was probably a bad idea but he was going to blow Pete in front of Brendon Urie. He pressed his hand into the front of Pete's jeans, bringing his lips to kiss over the denim. Pete flinched and stepped closer, probably to hide Mikey from any possible view. The older reached down and pinched Mikey's arm, a warning to stop, but fuck that Mikey was going to give Pete the best blowjob of his entire life. 

"You know that Dallon kid, he's on the soccer team?" Brendon asked, he sounded a little nervous. 

"Oh, uh, yeah Weekes." Pete was speaking very carefully, Mikey rubbed his hand a last time before unzipping the jeans. 

"Do you, um, know if he's gay?" So that was why Brendon was so nervous, he had a crush on a jock and Pete, being another jock, would know if Dallon Weekes was gay.

"Uh, fuck, I think- I think he is. He kissed some dude at a party once. Fucking uh- one of the orchestra guys." 

Mikey had started licking through Pete's boxers, moving his tongue around the buttons on them. Pete was making little whines, muffled enough so that only Mikey could hear them. He reached down slowly with his right hand, and pulled on Mikey's hair. 

"Fuck, really? Awesome, thanks."

Mikey laughed silently as he unbuttoned Pete's boxers, he kissed the semi-hard, tracing the veins with his tongue. Pete inhaled sharply, and tightened his grip in Mikey's hair. 

"Yo, Pete. You good, man?" Brendon asked, concern in his voice that made Mikey grin. 

"Yes, fuck. Yes I'm good." There was space in between each word, and Mikey could feel how tight Pete was gripping his hair. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go smoke, shout if you need me, Pete." 

Pete pulled Mikey up a few seconds after Brendon went out, "I hate you so much right now, Way." 

"No you don't." 

"You're right." Pete kissed him, pushing Mikey up on the counter. Thank fuck no one has any reason for coming into a 7-11 at two on a Wednesday. 

They kissed for a while, it was nice. Mikey thought about that for a while, kissing Pete, he really liked kissing Pete. Maybe a bit too much. Mikey traced his hands up and down Pete's side, drawing little shapes when he reached Pete's hips. He smiled against Pete's lips, he could almost forget that it was just a summer fling. That it was all going to end when school started again, Pete's going to ignore him and Mikey's not going to talk to him. Fuck, he didnt understand why the thought made him sick. Maybe it was just the hangover. 

"Still gonna blow me?" Pete asked, he was pressed into Mikey's chest, it was comfortable. 

"Want me to?" 

"Fuck, yes. I'm so hard, Mikey. Please, you're literally the best cocksucker in all of Jersey." 

Mikey hopped off the counter and kneeled, Pete hadn't even re-zipped his jeans. He was hard, like he said, Mikey could see him straining against the denim. That had to be uncomfortable. Mikey pulled Pete's dick out and didn't even fuck around, he just started blowing him. He flattened his tongue on the underside of Pete's dick and touched himself in time with his mouth. 

"Fuck, more." 

Mikey unbuttoned the jeans and pushed them down, just over Pete's ass. He stuck his hand under the boxers before realising that they were his boxers. Pete was wearing Mikey's boxers. Mikey looked up at him, just then noticing that he was wearing Mikey's Misfits shirt too. 

"You're wearing my clothes, Wentz." Mikey wouldn't admit that he was turned on by Pete wearing his clothes, but he really fucking was. 

Pete shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal that he was wearing a Misfits shirt, Mikey's Misfits shirt. Fuck. He snaked his hand under the boxers, going to finger Pete while he sucked him off when his hand hit something. 

"Fuck, Pete. You still have my cum in your ass?" 

Pete nodded, face flushed and his dick twitched. Mikey took the penis back in his mouth, he started to pull the plug put, just a little, before pushing back in. Pete whined, his pretty, high pitched whine that Mikey go absolutely nuts, and Mikey groaned. He made Pete cum in less than five minutes, swallowing 

"Someone cums quick." 

"Oh, fuck you, it's your fault. You're too good at that." 

"Sure, put your dick away before someone sees how kinky you are," Mikey teased, standing up and sitting back down on the counter. Pete standing between his legs. 

"How kinky I am? Who was it that sucked who's dick while someone was in the room?" 

"You liked it, didn't you?" Pete nodded, "Kinky." 

"You're a dick and I hate you." 

"You don't hate me." Mikey's voice was confident but it really was a question. He didn't want Pete to hate him, never. 

"I don't."

"So, when'd you fuck Dallon Weekes?" 

Pete looked at him, "How the fuck did you even know that?"

"One of the orchestra guys, really? You're so obvious." 

"At Jon Walker's Halloween party last year." 

They talked for a while, kissing through most of the words, and it was comfortable. Really comfortable. Then, that feeling came back. That nauseous feeling in his gut, the feeling that it was all going to be over. Pete wasn't going to wear his clothes or shower with him anymore and Mikey isn't going to be able to talk to him or kiss him again. God, he didn't fucking understand it, Pete Wentz wasn't supposed to mean anything to him. 

"You coming over, later?" 

"If you want, yeah." 

Mikey nodded, he kissed Pete once more before hopping off the counter and leaving that fucking 7-11 with his Advil, saltines and peach tea. He got home, hangover mostly gone but he still felt sick. Gerard was home, he was in the living room drawing something. Mikey walked over and sat down, they both knew when to just be in comfortable silence, when to not ask questions. It was better, not being alone but still not having to talk about it. Mikey ate his saltines and some of Gerard's weed brownies, a gift from Ray he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly,,,, cant even belive I wrote like over 20000 words of petekey fucking. When the fuck? Leave Kudos and Comments for a two dollar joint from Ray Toro's basement


	12. Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pete's story now, fuck y'all. Not rly ily if you read my garbage

"Pete, nice. Who's the lucky girl?" 

Fuck. Pete honestly didn't even think about all the fucking hickeys on his body, he couldn't have known that Gabe Saporta would walk into his place of work. How the fuck is he going to explain that, he's a horrible fucking liar?

"Not just one, Gabe."

"Fucking nice, dude."

Alright, maybe he was better at lying than he thought. Pete let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Gabe walked down one of the isles, fuck. Saporta wasn't an active homophobe or anything, but he was on the football team. If anyone found out, Crawford would lead the fucking witch hunt on Pete. Ian Crawford was such a cunt. 

Fuck. He couldn't tell anyone about Mikey, not ever. He could never tell anyone about how Mikey Way makes him smile, how he makes Pete feel like he wasn't alone. Well, he could tell his mom but he really didn't want to tell her that the sex was the best he's ever had. God, Pete would do anything to just keep hearing Mikey's moans, or feeling how tight he gets when he cums. Mikey's face was so fucking pretty when he was wrecked. He wanted to see what Mikey would look like filled up with his cum again. Fuck.  Definitely not telling his mom that. 

"Hey, Pete. You going to Smith's party tonight? It's gonna be fucking amazing. Maybe bring one of those girls, too," Gabe spoke with his usual level of enthusiasm, Pete didn't realise he'd been spacing out until then. 

"Spencer Smith? Didn't he start that fucking-uh-  food fight freshmen year?" Pete evaded the mention of his fake girls. 

"That would be the one, you going?" 

"Uh- maybe, man. Travie going?" 

Gabe nods, Travie always had the best weed, he was awesome at parties, he made Pete feel less alone at them. Maybe Pete could convince Mikey to go to Spencer's party too. Fuck, when did Pete's plans revolve around that fucking boy? It'd be fun, though- to bring a little junior to a party, maybe fuck him in one of the bedrooms. Mikey would probably love it, weed at every corner, openly gay guys trying to fuck any twink they see. Homophobes are always banned at Smith's house, he's the only decent player on the team. Pete could probably make out with Mikey right in front of him and Spencer would only complain about how alone he was. God, Mikey's even invading his thoughts. 

"Yo, can I buy some liquor?" Gabe asks, shaking Pete out of his thoughts. 

"If you've got the money." 

Gabe leaves a couple minutes later with a bottle of tequila and a bag of twizzlers. Pete didn't exactly know what was on his own mind. His thoughts lead back to Mikey or weed or sometimes his mom, he never started out as thinking of those though. He'd had Mikey and weed within the last twenty four hours. Fuck, he should probably go home for a while. Yeah, he had told his mom where he was, that he was safe, but he kind of misses her. How long had it been? Fuck, almost a week since he sat down with his mom and talked over cookies and tea. He really should go home soon, god, but Mikey had been keeping him busy. Pete would go home the next day and, shit, maybe he would tell his mom about Mikey. Yeah, he was going to tell his mom, then he'd have someone to talk to. 

Speaking of Mikey, Pete's phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from 'Sweet Little Dude'. Pete really didn't mean to smile, he couldn't really stop, though. 

He opened the text, reading, "hey petey"

Petey? That's a new name, he wonders what Mikey wants. Maybe he wants Pete to come over earlier, maybe he wants phone sex, or maybe he just wants to talk. All are acceptable reasons, however, the real reason was pretty disappointing. Mikey said, "gotta do something, you cant come here aftr work"  

Well, shit. Pete wanted to hang out with Mikey, they didn't even have to fuck. He didn't respond to the messages, even though he knew Mikey could tell he read them. Guess he would go to Spencer's party. It was weird- how he felt. He expected it to be over soon, like when a friend cancels plans, but maybe friends who were fucking felt different when they cancelled plans. Pete really didn't understand when the feeling in his gut, that empty feeling, stayed with him. 

He almost checked out a woman for nine packages of cheese sticks, he really couldn't focus and he didn't know why, "Hey Bren, I'm gonna take off early. Can you cover my shift?" 

Brendon nodded, and Pete left. He started walking towards his own house, a shocker, considering that he really was used to going to Mikey's after work. It probably wasn't normal- getting so used to him so fast. He really couldnt afford to do that, if he gets too attached what the fuck was he going to do when school started again? Pete was considering distancing himself from Mikey while he walked. Mikey did say this was just a summer thing. Maybe he could break it off, yeah he probably should. He didn't want to, though, not really. 

"Mom, hello it is time for the discussion of boys," Pete yelled when he walked in the door, his mom was on the couch watching some movie and drinking orange juice. 

She reacted immediately, setting down her glass and turning to say, "Who's kept you busy all week? Didn't even let you go see fireworks with your mama. Shame on him." 

"Wasn't his fault, " Pete laughed, "His name's Mikey and we're just messing around for the summer or something." 

"Condoms?" 

"Mostly." 

His mom gave him a look like she was going to start her safety speech but instead she replied, "Don't come to me when you've got chlamydia, so is he in your grade?" 

"Nah, he's a junior. Well, he's gonna be a junior, whatever the f- heck. We can't really hang out once school starts, it'd be weird." 

Pete saw the questioning look his mom gave him, it was gone in a second but he still felt the need to explain to her what he meant, "He said he just wanted it to be a summer thing, and Crawford would make everyone turn against me if he suspected anything." 

"Alright," his mom overexaggerated, she settled back into the couch. 

Pete felt his phone shift in his pocket, reminding him of Mikey's text and that empty feeling came back. Maybe, he should go to Spencer's party, get wasted or something.


	13. Jealousy

Mikey didn't really go to parties, he went to a few big ones lasy year where no one would notice him silently getting wasted in the corner. It was hard to get alcohol as a little sixteen year old, if it wasn't for his height he wouldn't even look his age. Gerard told him to go, but it was more like shoving him into Frank's car and telling him to go fuck someone besides a fucking football player. He said Frank knew the host and needed someone to have him not be the old guy trying to fit in with the kids. Mikey already texted Pete saying that he couldn't come over, even though he wanted him to. Apparently, that wasn't enough.

"You're gonna love it, Mikey, gay guys everywhere. Oh! Weed too. My guy Travie just gives it out at parties, you don't even have to pay." 

Frank was excited for some odd reason, he talked the entire ride. Mikey would've been glad to listen at any other time, but he really couldn't be bothered with that. Maybe he would actually fuck someone besides Pete, he really did need to get fucked. Okay, yeah maybe this party could be a good thing. 

Wrong. Wrong. Mikey was wrong, parties are awful. Fuck. Drunk teenagers were everywhere and he was so sweaty. Awful. Terrible. Mikey wants to die, Frank went to go see the dude with the weed and Mikey was sitting awkwardly on the kitchen counter. The only music playing was just bass, Mikey couldn't even hear the fucking words. 

"Yo, you're that Way kid, right?" 

He jumped, Mikey didn't even hear the dude come up, Jesus, a fucking giant coming up right beside. Fucking hell. That's a football player- Mikey had seen him at some games. 

"Yeah, why?" 

The football player- fucking Garrett or something- and his fucking eyebrows took a hit from a bong. Fuck, Mikey wanted one too, and apparently he had no fucking self control. 

"Gimme some," Mikey whined, annoyance hidden in his voice. 

At least Mikey didn't actually moan. Gary? Gareth? Who ever the fuck laughed at him and exhaled, wasting the smoke. He was just wasting it and Mikey really wanted it. Fuck, they were kissing. God, Mikey Way was kissing yet another football player. He was good at kissing, whoever he was, tongue dipping in at just the right time and hands in all the right places. Mikey could actually fuck him, right there on the kitchen counter. Funny how things always escalated when he kissed a football player, Pete with his cock and his little shoulder kisses. Shit, Mikey was hard.  Someone yelled for Gabe. That's his name! Gabe nibbled a bit on Mikey's bottom lip, and dragged his mouth up from Mikey's jaw to his ear. A wet streak across his face, the warmth making Mikey shudder. 

"See you around, Way." Gabe's breath was hot against his skin, Mikey let out a shaky breath as he walked away. 

He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the cold decorative tile, there was little smoke coming out of his mouth that made him smile. Mikey actually got weed- even though it was just a little bit of smoke- out of that kiss. He opened his eyes again after he inhaled, and his eyes locked onto Pete motherfucking Wentz glaring at him from the other side of the kitchen. 

"You trying to go through the whole team, Way?" Pete asked just befofe walking in between Mikey's legs. He was really fucking short, Mikey thought that if it was the other way he would still be taller than Pete

"You jealous, Wentz?" 

It was instant- his response- like he had known Pete for years and not five days. Pete looked jealous, anger was bubbling behind his eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Mikey could see it in his face. Why the fuck would he be angry though? 

"You're such a slut, Mike." 

"Hmm, you weren't so against it last night now where you?" Mikey was flirting, it was so easy with Pete. Yeah, he'd been flirting with people for a while, but he never really had to think about it with Pete. 

Pete placed a gentle hand on thighs, guiding Mikey's legs apart. He stepped closer, head level with Mikey's chest and hands moving to pull Mikey down to his level, "You know if you wanted to be sweaty, half deaf and fucked out of your mind, you could have just let me come over. God, I am going to fuck you so good you're not gonna be able to fucking speak. Only whines for more, like my dick is the only thing you've ever loved." 

"Oh, dear Petey, you forget that weed is my only love. I would suck anyone's dick for weed. " 

"I got all the weed you could ever need, so why don't you blow me?" Pete teased, although, Mikey wasn't one hundred percent sure he was joking. He'd do it, weed or not. Mikey would suck Pete Wentz off in this kitchen. The bass would be so loud, Pete wouldn't have to hold back. His legs would be shaking and his hand would be in Mikey's hair, twisting, pulling. Anything to get Mikey to keep going.  Even if someone could walk in on it, especially if someone could walk in. Yeah, Mikey wants that. 

"Right here?" 

"Yes," Pete practically fucking hissed. 

Mikey pretended to think about it for a few seconds, "But, if you're right there between my legs already, shouldn't you suck my dick first?" 

Pete pulled him down for a kiss by his shirt, their lips clashed together, teeth clicking together and Mikey's lip hurt again. Fuck Pete for punching his lip, he will fuck Pete for that. Mikey placed his hands on Pete's hip, pulling him closer enough that the counter would leave a bruise on his skin. Pete groaned and licked into Mikey's mouth, his teeth scraped over the thin scab from that morning. Mikey gasped, the sudden pain coursing through his body in a way he never thought it could. A shudder ran down his spine, all blood went straight to his dick and it felt like he could cum just from that little flash of pain. 

Pete looked up at him, he had pulled his head back a  little, an amused grin pulling on his face.The music felt far away but the bass thumping through Mikey's chest assured him he was still there. Fuck, he wanted that again. 

"Again." 

Pete didn't hesitate, teeth dragging across Mikey's lips. Fuck, how did that Gabe dude not find that. Mikey was leaking precum all over, his underwear was soaked and he felt like a girl. 

"You're so pretty like this, Mikes. Fuck, you're really into this, I can see how wet you are through your jeans, how wet your little pussy is," Pete spoke, breath hot against Mikey's lips. Again, the feminization almost brought Mikey to the edge, he whined at the words. Pete stood taller, on his toes for his lips to reach Mikey's neck to suck marks into the sensitive skin, it was fucking adorable. 

"You're so fucking cute, Pete. So tiny, wanna fucking wreck you so bad. Wonder how big you can take it, I've been looking at these huge dildos, they're like half your size. Wanna fuck you with one, want to see the outline of it pushing up against your stomach. If I fucked you with one of those, you'll stay loose for weeks. You would feel so empty when it's gone, you'd want it again so fucking bad." Mikey was trembling, Pete had started rubbing him through his jeans, mouth sliding all over Mikey's neck. Biting, sucking. Fuck. 

Pete groaned at the words, the vibrations sent through Mikey's entire body. He pulled off of Mikey's neck, and kissed him. Lips against lips, tongues licking each other and Pete palming Mikey's throbbing cock through his jeans. 

"I'm gonna take you upstairs, push you down on a bed and blow you until you cum down my throat. And then- then I'm gonna ride you. I wanna ride you, wanna be full of you." 

Mikey hopped off the counter, very keen on doing whatever the fuck Pete wanted. He followed Pete up the stairs and into a room. 

"Pete, you said you wouldn't use the room tonight," a voice whined as the door opened, it was Gabe. 

A girl was in there with him on her knees, her shirt off and Gabe's cock in her mouth. He kept pushing her down on his dick, she was smiling around him and sucked harder. Gabe groaned and finally looked over to the doorway, eyes locking onto Mikey. 

"Aw, fuck you. You got him too?" 

"He wasn't going to fuck you when my magic cock pressed against him." 

Gabe groaned again, out of frustration this time and pushed the girl off him, "Sorry Vick, maybe when my shitty friend who doesn't even like guys isn't trying to fuck the guy I wanted to." 

She pulled her shirt back on and laughed, her black hair was stuck to her face as she walked through the open doorway, "One of you get him off before he throws a jealous fit. See you Thursday, Gabe." 

Mikey barely registered the girl's words, he was really fucking distracted by the sight of Gabe Saporta's leaking cock. He was practically salivating at the sight, Gabe was so hard and so fucking big. 

"Get out." 

Pete sounded so angry, his voice strained like he was talking through clenched teeth. Gabe obeyed, pulling his pants on and walking past them fast. He mumbled something on his way out that Mikey didn't quite catch. 

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking good, you're to fucking forget about him. Gonna ride you 'til you can't fucking think about anything other than me and then I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I fucking can. Good?" Pete's voice was a low growl, he sounded so fucking hot. 

"God, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: That Good smut 
> 
> Edit- I'm a liar


	14. Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry it's been like 2 months. Happy holidays and all that jazz. This gets sad, dudes

Pete had Mikey's hands pinned to the headboard with one hand while the other was stretching himself. Lube covered fingers smearing all around his ass. He was straddling Mikey, and he could probably see how much Mikey wanted to flip them over and fuck him so hard he forgets his name. The muffled whines and little gasps were driving Mikey insane. He kept thinking of how pretty Pete would sound while he was being choked, Mikey hadn't really thought about choking before but, now that he thinks about it, he couldn't see why it hasn't fueled all his orgasms. 

"Please just ride me, I'm not gonna be able to hold back if you keep making those sounds," Mikey spoke against Pete's neck before his tongue was licking up Pete's throat, he bit down just below Pete's jawline. 

Pete cursed softly and brought his hand up, Mikey took the fingers into his mouth without thinking. Mikey has seen it in porn, but porn doesn't show how bad lube tastes. He sucks it up, though, he's honestly tasted worse. Pete lets out a condescending laugh, like he wasn't surprised Mikey did something stupid. 

"Fuck you," Mikey breathed, against spit soaked fingers, drooling all over himself and Pete, being the cunt he is, pushed his fingers farther in Mikey's mouth so he couldn't talk. 

Pete leaned down, peppering kisses across Mikey's jaw until he stopped just below his ear. He had started sucking a little mark into the sensitive skin, hands roaming in places that made Mikey want to cry in frustration. Fuck, he needed to be inside Pete. He hummed against Pete's fingers, trying to convey just how much he doesn't want to wait anymore.

"What's that, sugar?" Pete asked, hot mouth on Mikey's ear and the words vibrated through his entire body. 

Fuck, Pete and his stupid teasing. Mikey thrusted up, the friction gave him an ounce of relief and he moaned around Pete's fingers. 

"Want me to ride you, want to be inside me-" Mikey nodded "-But do you deserve it? Have you been a good boy? I dont think you have, and you know bad boys get punished, right?" 

Pete sounded so fucking hot, but Mikey really couldn't stand the teasing anymore, he needed to cum. He shook his head, eyes wide. Fuck, he was going to actually die from teasing. Pete was going to fucking kill him. Mikey pulled off of Pete's fingers, "Fuck you, I need to cum. You're such a fucking asshole." 

Pete reached down, finally touching Mikey's neglected hard-on. He squeezed Mikey through the jeans, fuck too hard. Too hard. Mikey whined in the back of his throat, head thrown back as Pete kept fucking squeezing harder and harder. He can't fucking focus, he felt like a water balloon that gets too full, his dick was going to fucking pop. It hurt, it really hurt. He tapped Pete three times, the sort of safeword from when he fucked Pete's mouth. 

"Fuck, stop." 

Pete stopped, hands all the way off and eyes searching Mikey's, "Sorry, are you good?" 

Mikey looked at Pete, he looked worried. It was different, he looked so soft and fucking cute, "Yeah, just give me a minute." 

Mikey rubbed his dick, trying to get the pain to leave, it was kind of hot now that Mikey had time to think about it. Pete still looked worried, he was keeping his distance and Mikey really didn't like how far away he was. 

"Petey, come pay attention to my poor dick. You hurt him, now you gotta kiss him better," Mikey whined, Pete never did give him that blowjob. 

Pete brushed his hair off his forehead and stared at Mikey, eyes focusing on Mikey's hands as they wrestled Mikey's cock out of his jeans, "Fuck, you look so fucking hot. We need a safeword though, don't wanna hurt you again." 

"How about fucking, uh- Lotion! No, I fucked you with lotion. How about Dolphin? No, nevermind, I have a dolphin dildo- man, how ab-"

"Wait, what the fuck, you have a dolphin dildo?" Pete asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, it's curved so it hits my prostate and I cum in like two minutes, it's fucking awesome. Anyway, what about-uh- fucking Butterfingers. Like the candy, you know? Yeah, that's our safeword now lemme cum in your pretty little ass." Mikey's cock jumped, little drops of pre-cum spurting out 

"You're adorable when you're like this, Way-" Pete traced Mikey's figure, hands stopping to go over his hip bone, tongue licking over Mikey's collarbone so he could feel Pete's voice all over "- I lo- I like that about you, that you get so into it. You want it so bad, don't you baby boy?" 

"Want me to call you daddy, now? Because ew," Mikey giggled, pushing his hips up against Pete's. God, how did he still have his pants on? Mikey whined as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them as far as could. 

Pete finfished taking the jeans off, letting them sit on the floor as his hands moved back up to Mikey's thighs, spreading them apart and finally bringing his lips down to suck on the soft skin. Mikey hummed and lifted his hips again, rolling into Pete's face. He grabbed Pete's hair and lifted him up so Mikey could see Pete's answer. 

"Don't want you to call me anything, Mikes. Just us, just wanna make you feel good." 

Pete ducked down and kissed along Mikey's length, sucking on the head and licking the pre-cum into his mouth. It was soft, slow, and so fucking good. Mikey squirmed under Pete, hands gripping Pete's hair tighter. He pulled off, much to Mikey's dismay, "What's the safeword?"

"Fuck, it's butterfingers. Just please, don't stop doing that,"Mikey whined, words getting strangled in the back of his throat. 

"You gonna use it, Mikey?" Pete asked, breath ghosting over Mikey's hip and most importantly his achingly hard cock. 

"Yes, fuck. Just please, Pete. Please," Mikey begged, hands unable to stay in one place as Pete took all of him in. He could feel his dick hitting the back of Pete's throat and feel Pete gagging. Mikey was blissed all the way out. 

Pete had a hand behind him, using the leftover lube to finger himself in time to his bobs. Fucking himself with his fingers, pushing against his prostate every time Mikey's dick hit the back of his throat. He had three fingers inside him, cock absolutely leaking, before he got up. 

"Hey, no. Wanna cum," Mikey said, his voice was an annoyed whine, Pete just smiled at him before straddling him. 

Mikey kissed him, tongue far too eager and lips bruising Pete's. Mikey's eyes were open, looking at Pete's face, it was slowly relaxing into the kiss, his eyes closed and his hands rested on Mikey's hips. He lined himself up with Mikey and slowly sunk down, a wet heat took over Mikey. It was so slow and so soft. Pete just sat there for a while, kissing Mikey and moaning as he felt himself get used to Mikey's size. Mikey had to roll his hips up into Pete to get him to move. 

Pete made face, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and mouth forming an exaggerated 'o' shape, lips soaked with spit and precum. He was so fucking beautiful, Mikey couldn't think of anything else. It was suffocating, how much he wanted to do this. His breath was there but he felt a weight in his chest and a dirtiness radiating out from his stomach. He- he can't do this. 

"Fuck- Pete. Get off. Get off!" Mikey yelled, he felt so fucking dirty, so bad. He pushed a very confused Pete off of him, making sure he landed in the bed and not on the floor. 

"You didn't use the safeword, you said you would. Mikey, you cant lie like that, I don't wanna hurt you." Pete looked concerned, like he actually cared. He didn't, Mikey knew that. He was distancing himself. Mikey couldn't do anything, he had to leave. 

"I have to go, Pete," Mikey said, monotone and emotionless, his hands were shaking. Fuck, he was almost on the verge of tears. What was this? Why did he feel so fucking wrong? He dressed himself as fast as he could, walking back into the loud hallways with his fly undone, one sock and half of Pete's shirt on. 

"Wait-" Pete grabbed Mikey's arm, forcing him to look at him, searching for something in his eyes, "- What did I do, Mikes?" 

Nothing. He did nothing wrong, Mikey couldn't fucking breathe. The dirtiness manifested in nausea. Mikey could feel tears picking his eyes, he didn't know. So pathetic. He lied, "It isn't fun anymore." 

Pete stopped everything, he stopped breathing even, his grip loosened and Mikey broke free. Mikey had to find Frank, he had to leave. Fuck. He can't breathe. He had to get out.


	15. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's story once again, he's sad folks

Pete sat against the wall, his spine hurt and his eyes burnt. Why was he even crying? It was just Mikey, but then again it wasn't just Mikey. It was Mikey's smile, and his Radiohead obsession, and his eyes, and how soft his shirts were, and all of him. Pete was still in the hallway, it could have been seconds or weeks since Mikey left. He could feel the vibrations of the music, but it didn't feel real. Nothing did. 

"Pete, you- uh- you good, man?" Gabe's voice came through, Pete knew he was there but he was blurry. Pete couldn't process anything, other than Mikey was gone. Fuck, he'd known this kid for a week. How could seven days have so much of an affect on him? 

"He liked me, man. He's so pretty, and he liked me," Pete was nearly catatonic and it was ridiculous, he shouldn't care that much but it was unbearable. It was so ridiculous, really. He laughed at himself, it was ridiculous, he was being an idiot. It was his own fault. 

"Who, that Way kid? Yeah, he's pretty. But you met him like thirteen minutes ago, why are you crying?" Gabe had his hand on Pete's shoulder, it was warm and it felt wrong. It felt empty. God, he was getting so worked up over a kid he's not even going to think about in two years. Pathetic. 

"A week, man. Seven days and he's got me all wrapped around his finger. He- he fucking- I don't get it. What did I do, Gabe? What made- why did he leave me there? He just left, and I know it's- I know it's stupid. I'm in- I think I might have fallen in love with him. I mean, it's only been a couple days but I think I could've fell in love with him.

He- I could see him when I thought about my future. I imagined us together, and it was stupid and I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But- fuck, man- he would come visit me in the dorms and he'd go to same college when he graduated and then we'd just live happily ever after. I don't know why I even made those things up. But I- I just wanted them to be my future so bad- I didn't. I didn't think of this, I didnt think that he'd just leave. I don't even know what I- why he- what did I do?" Pete's words got jumbled up, he was holding back tears. More tears. Pathetic. 

Gabe let him talk, and that was probably the best thing he could've done. He didn't ask questions or try to hug Pete, he just sat there and listened and that was good enough. 

"You know, I have this thing when I'm depressed where I go out and do everything I want to do. It's probably stupid, but it makes me feel better. What do you want to do? It can be anything, I'll help if you want," Gabe spoke, still not touching Pete, and it sounded good. Pete just wanted to do something where he could laugh and have fun.

"I wanna go get some icecream and scream at the top of my lungs and- I want to drink cherry slushies at the lake."

Pete didn't know where the words come from, but they were liberating. His chest didnt feel like it was caving in anymore. Gabe helped him up, holding his hand and guiding him along. He had put his clothes back on before, he didn't realise he was even doing it before his foot got stuck in one of the holes in his jeans. Then he had cried, sat down on the bed and felt the most empty he'd ever been. With half his jeans on and one shoe. He was pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry it's so short, I'm Dead


	16. Icecream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet it's been for Fucking ever, my manses. I wrote this shit tho, I think it's p good

"How many scoops can I get for thirty dollars, Icecream man-" 

"Wait, Gabe we need money for the Slushies, too. What can we get for twenty dollars? I'm sad," Pete interrupted Gabe, they'd taken some pills Travie had before they left the party. It made Pete happy, he was happy. His boyfr- fuck, not his boyfriend. Mikey walked out on him, but he was happy. 

"Uh- you can get like, 15 scoops. They're only like a dollar, man," Patrick, as his nametag said, replied. Pete recognized him from school, he was the cute kid in his English class the year before.

"Sweet!" Gabe shouted, his arm falling around Pete's shoulders. Literally falling, like the muscles just stopped and all the weight fell on Pete's shoulders. 

"Yeah-uh last time someone ate that much they puked on the floor- oh I think it was actually you, Gabe. Maybe just stick to three scoops and a shit ton of toppings, so I don't have to mop up your vomit tonight," Patrick suggested, Gabe groaned and stood back up but followed Patrick's advice.  

Pete's head was fuzzy, he wasn't sad anymore. Patrick was really pretty, he was nothing like Mikey. He was a bit chubby and he looked so soft and cuddly, nothing like Mikey with all his sharp edges. 

"- and get Peter some fucking cookie dough icecream and some chocolate, that good Pete?" Gabes voice was quiet but, loud enough to break Pete out of his thoughts, "Dude are you good for cookie dough and chocolate or are you still trying to imagine sweet Patty naked?" 

"I wasn't- yeah, cookie dough and chocolate is good. Can I get a scoop of vanilla and some hot fudge on it too?" Pete smiled at Patrick, he would have been embarrassed if he had any shame. 

Patrick smiled back, and started scooping the icecream, Gabe leaned over the counter and before Pete could shut him up said, "You know, I hear Pete gives great blowjobs." 

"Fuck off, Gabe. I can seduce Patrick, myself.  I do give great blowjobs, and they're better cold, so if you're down for me to go down on you after my icecream, I will," Pete grinned at Patrick, he just finished pumping the hot fudge and Pete could see Patrick's cock twitch in his pants. 

He took a deep breath and looked into Pete's eyes, "Sorry, boys but I'd get fired if my boss saw you sucking my dick on the security tapes. Unsanitary and all that." 

Pete smiled at him again and nodded, taking the cup and purposefully brushing his fingers against Patrick's, "When do you get off?" 

Gabe snickered and Pete elbowed him in the rib to shut him up. He whined and shuffled to the cash register where he waited to pay for the icecream. Patrick laughed at the situation and replied, "An hour, we can go back to mine if you're actually down for this." 

"He is!" Gabe yelled, and Pete laughed before nodding at Patrick. He was pretty, really pretty. Different from Mikey, he was nice and innocent. Though he seemed like he'd been around a few dicks in his lifetime, he looked cute as fuck. It was refreshing. Pete wasn't thinking about Mikey at all, not at all. 

Gabe still had some pills and Pete was kind of sure they were ecstasy but he really didn't care as long as he was happy. They took them before they ate their icecream and Pete kept making eyes at Patrick who was cleaning. He was sweaty and it was a great look. His hair stuck to his face and his whole body tinted red. Pete had finished his icecream in what felt like one second but the clock said it had almost been half an hour. 

"Yo are you going to do football again next year, because I know you were thinking of quitting and- shit we still have the drug testings. Those are bullshit I was like aware all of last year because of those fucks. I'm not doing it next year but, it was always a treat to see Billy all worn down and breathless," Gabe rambled on, Pete was processing the information but not hearing it. He really doesn't know how his ears failed but his brain ran at a thousand miles an hour. 

"I mean, I'm kinda good at football, but the concussions suck. I think I could do like soccer or something, but my reflexes are all like, my hands so- man, how many drugs do you do? Like, are you addicted to shit but you spent like a year off, so. Gabriel, my man. Lay off some though if its like a problem. I know I'm legit on like three drugs right now, but I kinda got addicted to like the Fucking thing with the thing. The like the like the sleepy and the white and- Oxy! Yeah I was addicted to oxy, and I don't do that shit anymore 'cause I'm a healthy boy. Gabriel, my sweet, sweet dude. I'm dead." 

"Jesus, man. You're really tripping, I'm cool with the drugs I just like the way they make me feel," Gabe was laughing at him, he was pretty too. God, why was everyone so pretty? 

"Hey Gabe, do you wanna makeout?" Pete asked, he really wanted to kiss somebody. 

"Sure, man. Come over here." 

Pete walked to Gabe's chair, stumbling just a bit when he stood up and really felt the high. He fell down more than he sat on Gabe. His legs spread and his hands on the edges of Gabe's sweaty hair. Gabe laughed into the kiss. His hands roamed all over Pete's body. It was good, really, but all Pete could think about was Mikey Fucking way. Mikey's soft lips and his sharp hips and his everything. What the fuck? Pete kissed harder, trying to push Mikey out of his thoughts. It kind of worked, he rolled his hips and Gabe laughed at that. 

"If y'all are done, I just gotta lock the door. Pete, you can still blow me if you want. But if you're not willing to cuddle after, don't. I'm so very touchstarved," Patrick spoke loud while he put away everything, Pete didn't know how long he and Gabe had been kissing but it was nice. He could taste the toffee icecream Gabe had in his mouth. Mikey was almost entirely gone from his mind. Almost.


End file.
